Paper Moon
by Suigin Walker
Summary: Dos años tras la derrotar a Ashura abren camino a misterios.Estos misterios conducirán a una guerra no solo física, sino mental ¿Podra la locura manchar los corazones llenos de convicción y lógica? ¿Tendran un final feliz?
1. Prologo

**Disclamer:** Soul Eater no es de mi pertenencia, es propiedad de Atsushi Okubo. La trama, así como los OC's si son propiedad mía. Hago esto sin fines lucrativos. Tampoco me pertenecen las canciones que elegí como OP y ED del fic.

**Advertencias: **Basado en el final de anime con algunos spoilers del manga lo cual lo haría un casi Semi AU; y claro, agréguenle mi loca y retorcida imaginación. (Insertar risa malvada)

**Opening:** UVERworld "Nagare Kuukyo-This World"

**Ending:** Mami Kawada "TOY"

* * *

**P**_R_**O**_L_**O**_G_**O**

"_**Sin un preludio nunca se comienza algo."**_

Las luces de las farolas iluminaban las callejuelas de Death City, demostrando la cara lúgubre del lugar donde se encontraba la escuela de técnicos y armas más prestigiosas, Shibusen. Dirigida, nada menos, que por el mismo Shinigami-sama.

Habían pasado dos años tras derrotar al Kishin Ashura. Lo cual trajo consigo mucha más determinación en los técnicos para convertir a sus fieles armas en Death Scythe. Ahora, no solo los entrenamientos se habían intensificado, sino que, además; Shinigami-sama había aprobado un curso de pequeños torneos que se llevarían a cabo en diferentes días del mes. Muchos alumnos aun no habían recibido por completo las instrucciones, solo sabían que deberían entrenarse bastante.

Como era el caso de Maka y Soul.

Sin embargo, _extrañamente_, Maka no había mencionado nada de una sesión de entrenamientos; más bien…parecía ida en otro mundo, ajeno para Soul. Cosa que a la guadaña le incomodo notablemente. Aunque claro, jamás demostraría su sentir puesto que enojarse porque tu Técnico simplemente se quede pensando en la luna (cosa común en algunas personas). No era nada cool.

* * *

Volvió a ver la hoja de papel en su escritorio, el lápiz estaba a un lado suyo. Todo lo que debía hacer era tomarlo y escribir para de ese modo, descargarse.

Eso le había sugerido Maka después de todo.

Chrona había vuelto al Shibusen, aun pasados dos años desde la derrota del Kishin ella aun se sentía como una traidora, no importaba las veces que Maka, Marie, o los demás le dijeran que ella no tenía la culpa. Chrona se atribuía por si sola toda la culpa.

Mentalmente se regañaba cada noche antes de sumergirse en un profundo sueño. Pudo haber dicho "No", pero no lo hizo, pudo haber advertido a Shinigami-kun o a Maka sobre los planes de su madre pero no lo hizo.

En sus propios ojos era una traidora, y sabia que para algunos todavía lo era, pero dado la amistad que tenia con Maka estos callaban sus protestas en su contra.

La noticia de que vendrían alumnos nuevos como ella, le había caído más o menos bien.

_Chrona junto aire en sus pulmones para luego dejarlo salir, adentrándose al Death Room_

_-M-Me l-llamo Shinigami-sama-pregunto Chrona, con claro nerviosismo. Casi nunca la habían llamado a ver a Shinigami, la pobrecilla pensaba que había hecho algo mal._

_-¡Hola, holitas Chrona-chan!-saludo con entusiasmo el Shinigami._

_-Hola-respondió quedamente Chrona._

_-Bueno Chrona-chan ¿Cómo has estado?-pregunto con clara curiosidad el Shinigami, ladeando su cabeza y faz, ambas ocultas por su gabardina negra y mascara de calavera caricaturesca._

_Chrona parpadeo confundida, ¿Le llamo para preguntar cómo se encontraba?_

_-Pues bien-contesto simplemente Chrona._

_-Eso es bueno-dijo Shinigami_

_-Etto…-Chrona se sentía algo insegura y ansiosa.- ¿Por qué me llamo?-interrogo finalmente._

_-Bueno como sabrás Chrona-chan han pasado dos años desde que derrotamos al Kishin-comenzó a explicar el dios de la muerte-Pues buenoooo,… debido a que Shibusen es una de las tantas escuelas para técnicos y armas que hay en el mundo, decidimos aceptar alumnos de intercambio._

_-¿intercambio?-la peli rosa ladeo la cabeza para un lado._

_-Si-afirmo el otro-Bueno como te iba diciendo. Alumnos de otras escuelas de muchas partes del mundo vendrán a Shibusen dado que al igual que tu, están tratando de adaptarse al ritmo del aprendizaje, por eso me gustaría que socializaras con ellos_.-Expreso, aplaudiendo sus grandes manos blancas.

_-¿Eh?-inquirió ella._

_-Me refiero a que ahora no solo tendrás vecinos de dormitorios, sino también un compañero en tu cuarto._

_-¡¿Eh?-Chrona palideció y tembló ligeramente, se llevo la mano al brazo tratando de calmar sus_ _nervios-Y-Yo n-no sé cómo lidiar con compañeros de cuarto apenas puedo con Ragnarok –comento Chrona en un intento de que Shinigami reflexionara sobre lo de ponerle un compañero consigo._

_-No debes temer Chrona-chan-dijo amablemente Shinigami, usando un tono de voz más suave_-_Nada malo ocurrirá, esos chicos son como tú, ya verás lo bien que te sienta hacer mas amigos._

_Chrona desvió la mirada, __**amigos**_. _Con Maka bastaba, con Black Star, Soul, Kid, Patty, Liz y Tsubaki bastaba, la señorita Marie incluida también. Ella se había acostumbrado ya a la presencia de ellos hasta el punto de sentir tibieza en el corazón y menos vergüenza, pero ¿Un nuevo compañero así de repente?, era muy apresurado en opinión suya. _

_Pero a pesar de todo cuando elevo la cara y vio la expresión fría, (aunque en el fondo sabia, cálida) de la máscara de Shinigami-sama, que ya le había perdonado dos veces, no, cientos de veces. No manifestó ninguna respuesta negativa, solo bajo la cabeza y asintió._

_Tras salir del Death Room tenía pensado ir a ver a Maka, pero cuando le pregunto a Ox-san. Quien según decían todos era el compañero de estudios de Maka cuando los exámenes se acercaban, le dijo que la aludida volvió a casa, Chrona solo agradeció y se dirigió a su cuarto en los dormitorios de Shibusen._

Tomo finalmente la pluma y comenzó a escribir sus penas, mas tarde se lo mostraría a Maka, ella siempre recibía sus poemas de buena gana, aunque siempre le extrañaba el hecho de que más tarde fuera a buscar cobijo en el Sr. Rincón.

* * *

Maka Albarn volvió a mirar fijamente su mano por dos segundos.

A su mente volvieron las escenas borrosas de aquel sueño que había tenido las últimas cuatro semanas.

Asura, el Kishin que había derrotado susurrándole palabras cerca del rostro. Ella sacando una hoja metálica, una hoja de guadaña de su cuerpo, cortando y rasgando la piel de la personificación de la locura.

¿Qué.Habí.Eso?

Ella no recordaba nada de lo sucedido, bueno la gran mayoría sí, pero; lo que inquietaba a su corazón fue lo que paso cuando vio como Soul salió lastimado por su culpa, caía al suelo inconsciente, y como ella iba perdiendo la conciencia también sosteniéndolo en sus brazos. Todo se había vuelto negro.

Se abrazo a sí misma, el aire frio de la terraza de Shibusen golpeaba su cuerpo, a sus piernas más que nada expuestas por la falda del uniforme. Había salido del apartamento en secreto, ya era tarde. Lo sabía por el cielo oscuro, la luna sangrienta y el manto de estrellas.

-Me debo estar volviendo loca-susurro, llevándose el brazo derecho al rostro, cubriendo sus ojos.

¿Ella no podía ser un arma verdad? ¡Era tan absurdo!

Se supone, _y se supone_. Que aquellos que nacen destinados a ser armas despiertan esa parte de su sangre tempranamente, o cuando han pasado por una experiencia demasiado grande que el miedo activa aquello, el ADN que todas las armas poseen.

Ella era una Técnico, no un Arma.

La rubia decidió entonces no seguir martirizándose con cosas locas, debía empezar a entrenar para los combates conjuntos que se aplicarían en la escuela, iba a demostrar que era tan buena como su madre.

¡Definitivamente lo haría!

* * *

Otro noche, otro drama que solucionar.

-¡Ese cuadro esta demasiado inclinado hacia la izquierda!-El grito de Kid era otra punzada para el dolor de cabeza diario de la mayor de las armas, Liz.

-Ne Onee-chan…-Patty tiro ligeramente de la manga de la camisa azul de Liz, la aludida se giro y miro los ojos azules de su hermana.- ¿Es cierto lo de los estudiantes?-pregunto con mucha curiosidad, su tono infantil la hacía parecer una chiquilla preguntándole algo a un adulto.

Liz asintió, ellas igual habían sido informadas sobre todo ese asunto de alumnos extranjeros. Liz de hecho, ya tenía toda la ropa que usaría este año en caso de que alguno de los aludidos fuese guapo.

-¡Entonces jugaremos a las jirafas!-soltó Patty, para luego reírse estúpidamente como siempre. Liz sintió pena por su hermana menor.

La mayor de las pistolas gemelas pareció recordar algo, dado que abrió sus ojos en un acto de respingo y se dirigió adonde se encontraba su Meister. En el suelo llorando por el simple hecho de no poder posicionar simétricamente el cuadro.

-Hey Kid-le llamo Liz.

-¡Soy un cerdo repugnante! ¡No merezco vivir!-exclamaba, en lloros el hijo de Shinigami. Liz no tuvo otra opción que darle un golpe en la cabeza, concentrando en su puño todo el enojo acumulado por aguantar a Kid y su cuadro asimétrico por dos horas.

-¡Eso dolió!-se quejo Death the Kid, sobándose la cabeza.

-Pues presta atención tonto-mascullo Liz irritada, se calmo contando mentalmente hasta diez-Bueno, ¿Tu padre no te dijo el motivo del intercambio de alumnos?-Liz no era estúpida, sabía perfectamente que cuando los chicos se cambian de colegio es por una sola cosa: Problemas.

Kid guardo silencio, su mirada dorada se había vuelto seria. Levantándose del piso se acerco a una de las ventanas del cuarto, viendo al exterior.

-Según mi padre estos alumnos no han podido _**adaptarse **_al ambiente de las otras instalaciones de Shibusen de las otras partes del mundo.

-¿Causaron problemas o no?-interrogo Liz sin rodeos.

-No se sabe a ciencia cierta, son inocentes hasta la médula, pero sus problemas para socializar son grandes aparte de que se han peleado una que otra vez con los demás alumnos. Tengo entendido que vivirán en los dormitorios junto con Chrona para poder socializar con ella.

-¿Con Chrona?-pregunto extrañada el arma.

-Mi padre me dijo que tal vez exponerlos a alguien de una naturaleza poco sociable como Chrona los hiciera abrirse un poco más.

-Es cierto que es poco sociable, pero Kid…-Liz hizo un gesto con las manos como queriendo desacreditar eso-Ella ya es diferente han pasado dos años hombre, ya no es tan tímida.

-Con nosotros, sin embargo lo sigue siendo con otros alumnos del Shibusen.

-Bueno, solo espero que allá chicos guapos-dijo Liz, volviendo a su mundo soñado donde los chicos maduros y guapos abundaban a montones.

Kid iba a replicar a su arma ese comportamiento tan despreocupado, cuando noto como Patty estaba apilando unos cubos de juguete en la mesa.

-¿¡Qué estás haciendo Patty?-bramo interrogante Kid, corriendo hasta donde estaba la menor de las armas, tirando la pila de cubos.- ¡Debes tener una base simétrica, para tener una pila simétrica!-hablo él, con tono sabio. Comenzó a apilar los cubos de forma que quedara simétrico (Como una pirámide) Patty hizo un puchero y se fue de la sala para subir a su habitación.

Si otra noche más, la cual pasaría rápidamente y mostraría un nuevo día al abrir las cortinas.

* * *

Las llamas bailaban como lo hacen las hadas, al ritmo del crepitar de la leña incinerándose en aquella fogata, ubicada en medio del suelo, en el centro de aquel pentagrama mágico.

Una estrella de circo puntas.

Las brujas murmuraban el mantra colectivo. Era necesario, después de todo estaban rindiendo tributo al señor de la oscuridad, su creador, su señor. La gran Bruja líder Mabaa-sama también lo hacía, levitaba en primera fila repitiendo el rezo para que el señor oscuro le escuchase e impidiera aquello que les había estado perturbando los últimos días.

El fuego repentinamente se alzo, bailaba girando en el aire curvándose cual serpiente para luego explotar en una bola de fuego sobre las cabezas de todas las brujas, dejando solo a su paso cenizas de un tenue color naranja, que caían como nieve del cielo despejado de aquella noche.

-Hemos terminado por hoy-comunico Mabaa con la voz grave.

-Si, Mabaa-sama-contestaron a unisonó todas las hechiceras, con una mano en el corazón.

-Lizet-llamo la bruja Maaba.-Dame el informe.-ordenó sin siquiera voltearse, aun tenía su único ojo clavado en la negrura de (la ahora) apagada fogata.

Una bruja que traía un extraño sombrero con dos orejas puntiagudas, no las de un gato, sino las de un chacal. Se acerco unos pasos detrás de la bruja y se arrodillo frente a esta. Con un puño en el suelo, como un caballero que informa al rey de la actual situación. Su cabello era marrón claro y sus ojos violeta oscuro. Sus ropajes eran un taparrabo, y una tela que cubría sus pechos, ligeramente medianos.

-En estos días muchas brujas han muerto, por otro lado, por increíble que parezca Shibusen no es el culpable, aunque van enserio en darnos caza no hay evidencia que indique que sean ellos los causantes de las bajas.

Las brujas comenzaron a murmurar, algunas no podían creer que el Shibusen no fuera el culpable de su actual condición. Lizet siguió con su reporte.

-Según las pruebas que tenemos en nuestras manos, y usando hechizos de rastreo…-Lizet cayo por unos momentos, se hallaba nerviosa-V-Vera, los hechizos fueron anulados por otro poder mágico, no sabemos cómo-explico, frustrada consigo misma.-Pero al parecer la persona que está rompiendo los hechizos es…-

-Un Hechicero- soltó la bruja de un ojo.

-Posiblemente-respondió Lizet más calmada, aunque no menos inquieta-Alguien esta cazando a las brujas, y no es Shibusen-afirmo, mientras volvía a ponerse en pie. Los susurros volvieron a alzarse, así como las exclamaciones de algunas de las brujas incrédulas.

-¿Alguien más?-

-¡Eso es imposible! ¡Fueron los del Shibusen lo sabemos!

-¡Solo ellos cazan a las de nuestra raza!-

Los gritos comenzaron a subir de volumen. Lizet permaneció indiferente viendo detenidamente a Mabaa levitar en el aire, la bruja mayor parecía estar pensando.

-¡Silencio!-exigió la líder.

Todas las demás brujas callaron. Lizet rápidamente volvió a hincarse en una rodilla, pero esta vez con una mano en el corazón y aire respetuoso. Las otras brujas imitaron el gesto de Lizet.

-Calmadas, antes de buscar al culpable centrémonos primero en reunir a la gran mayoría de las nuestras, debemos prepáranos para lo peor.-señalo Mabaa con tranquilidad-Los del Shibusen tarde o temprano también se percataran de lo que ocurre, conociendo al Shinigami buscara a los culpables pero al mismo tiempo lo usara como excusa para darnos caza más abiertamente.-comento la bruja.

-Pero entonces… ¿Qué haremos Mabaa-sama?-pregunto una bruja aun en posición.

-Lo de siempre supongo-dijo con pereza la bruja-Destruir, sobrevivir y huir _"__Eso es lo que toda bruja hace al nacer"._

**Continuara…**

* * *

Próximo Episodio.

Maka-Ne Soul…

Soul-¿Qué pasa Maka?, te oyes desanimada.

Maka-No es nada, por cierto vendrán los nuevos alumnos.

Soul-¿Y eso qué?

Maka-Escuche que uno será compañero de Chrona-

Soul-Ese chico es raro.

Maka-¿Eh?

Soul-No habla con nadie, no escucha a nadie y lo peor…ha comenzado a pelear.

El próximo capítulo se titula: Los Alumnos transferidos.

No te lo pierdas o…Me llevare tu alma.

* * *

**N/A:** Sí, un nuevo fic de Soul Eater, necesitaria como minimo 5 reviews para sobrevivir, que digo. ¡Cualquier critica, amenaza, consejo es bienvenido! y más si con pocos XD.

Me esforzare porque la historia quede IC (Aunque eso ya es mucho para mi y seguro habra OOC)

En fin, ¡Hasta el proximo capítulo!

Soul:Eres demasiado conformista ¿Sabes?

Sui:Si lo sé, ¡Y no me fatisdia para nada!-se ríe.

Soul: -.-U


	2. Los alumnos transferidos

**Disclamer:** Soul Eater no es de mi pertenencia, es propiedad de Atsushi Okubo. La trama, así como los OC's si son propiedad mía. Hago esto sin fines lucrativos. Tampoco me pertenecen las canciones que elegí como OP y ED del fic.

**Advertencias: **Basado en el final de anime con algunos spoilers del manga lo cual lo haría un casi Semi AU; y claro, agréguenle mi loca y retorcida imaginación. (Insertar risa malvada)

Posibles errores ortográficos, que serán corregidos más tarde.

**Opening:** UVERworld "Nagare Kuukyo-This World"

**Ending:** Mami Kawada "TOY"

**N/A: Les pareció interesante el prologo? ¡Pues ojala les guste el primer capi! **

* * *

**P**_a_**p**_e_**r** **M**_o_**o**_n_

**…****L**o**s** es**t**u**d**i**a**n**t**e**s** t**r**a**n**s**f**e**r**i**d**o**s…**

"_**Los problemas tienen un nombre: Adolecentes."**_

-Me casare con la máquina expendedora-afirmó con convicción Marie Mjolnir.

Ante esa afirmación, bastaba decir que su única amiga: Yumi Azusa. Tenía la cara pálida, y con un nudo en la garganta, demasiado grande como para pasarlo por ella. La Death Scythe de Asia se mantuvo en un estado de tranquilidad, dado que si desesperaba no podría pensar en un modo de detener a Marie.

-S-Sempai-comenzó Yumi, algo nerviosa-No crees que te estás precipitando y… ¿Por qué con la máquina expendedora?-pregunto extrañada, lo del inodoro en aquella ocasión podía _casi_ entenderlo, pero… ¿La máquina expendedora?

-¡Solo piénsalo Azusa-chan!-exclamó animada-¡Estará junto a mi todo el tiempo, jamás se moverá de mi lado!-hizo una pausa, girándose sobre sus talones viendo con ojos brillantes al objeto inanimado que estaba, en la sala de maestros.- ¡Y además nunca nos falta el dinero!- añadió emocionada, haciendo referencia a las monedas que la máquina expendedora recolectaba.

Yumi se tapo la cara soportando la vergüenza de que todos les vieran. Rápidamente, y tratando de detener a Marie, se ajusto los lentes. Estos brillaron por un instante para luego dar paso a su típica mirada: fría, oscura, tan calculadora como una mente criminal.

-Pero te será infiel de todas formas-afirmo, levantando los lentes por el puente de su nariz.

-¿Eh?-inquirió la rubia.

-Solo piénsalo. Si, puede que nunca les falte dinero luego de casarse dado que usaras las monedas que considerablemente guarda dentro de su estomago, pero…y los coqueteos a tus espaldas. Marie no seas ingenua, no solo te engañara con mujeres, también con hombre, niños, travestis-explico Azusa con un uso racional que solo podría funcionar con Marie.

La rubia se llevo las manos a la boca.

-¿¡Nani!-ahogo el martillo de Thorh en un grito.

-Sí, cada uno tocándole, él aceptándolo sin nunca quejarse. Dándole con amor sus bebidas luego de que las pagan-hizo una pausa, apretó los labios.- ¡Es una máquina que se prostituye no lo entiendes!-bramó, señalando a la máquina, que yacía detrás de una boquiabierta Marie-Y eso no es lo peor…¡A ti!-la señalo-¡Siempre eres a la que no le da lo que desea, siempre; siempre se estropea cuando tu pones unas monedas, te las come, o no te entrega las golosinas que elegiste, para colmo te da las vencidas!.-detallo con ahincó la pelinegra. No permitiría que su única amiga se casara con un objeto inanimado ¡Menos si esta tiene jugo, y comida chatarra dentro!

No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando Marie tenía su largo cabello rubio levitando el al aire, siendo movidos por una corriente de electricidad invisible. Sus ojos estaban rojos y su cara no se veía ya que una sombra oscura la cubría. Azusa comprendió que debía correr, y así lo hizo, se oculto debajo de un escritorio, muchos de los profesores no entendieron aquello.

-¡Maldito infiel!-el grito de _La Pulverizadora _resonó tanto el aula de maestros, como en el pasillo. Yumi aún oculta debajo del escritorio con los brazos sobre la cabeza, solo suspiró.

-_"Misión cumplida"-_se dijo, satisfecha de sí misma. Había conseguido salvar a su amiga de un matrimonio técnicamente ilegal e ilógico.

Tras salir gateando de su escondite (noto como toda la sala de profesores tenía una cortina de polvo, producida por el impacto del ataque de Marie) una gota resbalo de su sien, sus labios estaban torcidos como si tratara de reírse de la actual situación, aunque claro que nada de gracioso había en el asunto. Tras haberse levantado del suelo se giro lentamente y vio la sala de profesores hecha un lio, papeles e informes en el suelo, quemados o aun cayendo desde arriba. Un gran hueco en una de las paredes conde hace poco debía estar la maquina reparte golosinas, bebidas, y frituras. Marie por otro lado tenía una sonrisa en los labios.

-Me siento mucho mejor-susurró Marie. Al girarse descubrió a Azusa a la distancia-¡Azusa vamos o llegaremos tarde para el anuncio!-comentó Marie, saliendo de la sala de profesores por la puerta de entrada, que cayó al suelo tras cerrarla por cinco segundos.

_-"Hoy será un largo día"-_Se dijo Azusa con resignación y pensando en si debía o no adquirir un seguro medico contra los golpes de la rubia.

* * *

El autobús, mejor conocido también como: La Limosina Amarilla. Paro, el grafiti improvisado que decía claramente _"Metro Death", _se situó en frente de las escaleras que conducían al Shibusen.

-¿Los del Shibusen son buenos Mao-Mao?-preguntó con voz chillona, e inocente una figura pequeña, cuyos ojitos miraban por la ventana del bus.

-No sé, pero seguramente está lleno de idiotas inadecuados, ser Meister no es fácil, tampoco lo es convertirse en Death Scythe Yuyilam-reprochó un joven con voz seria, ajustando sus lentes sin marco, el cristal rectangular delgado brillo.

-¡Hmpt!, andas de presumido nuevamente ¿no?-afirmo otra voz masculina. Un pie se posiciono sobre la parte trasera del asiento del otro, empujándolo con el pie alzado.- ¿Quieres morir boludo?-preguntó con tono divertido.

-…-Un chico de cabellos negros estaba sentando en su asiento con los ojos cerrados.

-Otra vez callado Miriyima- volvió a hablar el chico que estaba empujando el asiento del de lentes.

-Me gusta el silencio, y por silencio me refiero a paz. La paz es hermosa, por eso cállense- respondió Miriyima, recostándose en su asiento, los cabellos negros de su flequillo cubrieron sus ojos.

-¡OI, si quieres pelear pues pelemos imbécil!-

-Mocosos-susurró una voz femenina, notablemente cansada-Ustedes esperan algo de mi afecto acaso, tranquilícense-pidió la mujer, dando otra calada al cigarrillo.

-¿Nos divertiremos Lulu?-pregunto con desgana un chico.

-No lo sé oni-oni, tal vez encontremos buenos rivales-comentó una voz femenina bastante entusiasmada.

El resto de los pasajeros que yacían en el fondo del bus se encontraban en silenció. Más por aburrimiento que por necesidad de iniciar una pelea, el viaje había sido duro, y querían un descanso, luego armarían jaleo.

* * *

-¿¡Qué crees que haces estúpida!-preguntó indignado Ragnarok, mientras tiraba de los cabellos a Chrona, la aludida solo respondía con quejas.

-¡Y-Ya basta Ragnarok!- rogó la espadachín, Ragnarok tiro más de su cabello ocasionando que las sábanas y mantas se le cayeran al suelo.

-¿¡Porqué mierda vas a hacerle la cama a ese capullo que vendrá!-interrogó Ragnarok, molestó.

-Po-Porque me lo han pedido por eso, además quiero c-caerle bien a mi nuevo compañero-confesó la chica.

-¿Sabe cocinar?-preguntó curioso e interesado.

-N-No lo sé-dijo Chrona algo nerviosa

-¡Pues la próxima vez pregunta si tu compañero sabe cocinar o no!-bramó volviendo a jalar de los cabellos de la peli rosada.

Desde que Ragnarok había asistido a la fiesta en la casa de Kid y probado la comida casera de Tsubaki, desde hace tiempo se encontraba insistiendo que comieran algo más que la comida de la cafetería del colegio.

Por otro lado, ayer por la noche Chrona fue levantada de su cama. La razón, fue que según Sid-sensei, ocurrió un imprevisto y los alumnos llegarían más pronto de lo que se estimaba. Por ende deberían comenzar las ampliaciones al cuarto de Makenshi para que pudiese compartirlo con su nuevo compañero de dormitorio. Un baño con ducha, otra cama y otra mesa de luz con cajones para la ropa fueron puestos en el recinto oscuro. Luego, cuando se volvió a dormir y amaneció temprano al mañana siguiente encontró una nota sobre la cama con el colchón desnudo y las sábanas y cubrecamas doblados sobre la cama, junto con una nota que decía:

_-Haz_ _la cama por favor.-_

La chica sonrió, era la primera vez que se le confiaba algo, y la idea de ser útil le hacía sentir de la misma manera. De paso no ser martizaría sobre que debería decirle al nuevo apenas le viera. Pero, entonces llego Ragnarok para interrumpir sus labores.

Tocaron a la puerta, acción que paro la hostilidad de Ragnarok para decirle a Chrona que atendiese. La muchacha así lo hizo y cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con Maka, quien le sonreía feliz.

-Maka-Chrona e boso una sonrisa al verla.

-Hoy es la ceremonia de ingreso de los nuevos, por lo tanto pensé en venir a buscarte-explicó Albarn. Le extendió la mano enguantada-¿Vamos?-preguntó.

-B-Bueno antes de salir debo hacer la cama, lo siento-se excuso Chrona con notable culpa.

-¿Cama?-soltó Maka extrañada. Chrona por lo regular siempre tenía lista su cama antes de las clases.

Chrona vio la confusión de su amiga, abrió más la puerta y se hizo a un lado invitando a la rubia de ojos jade a entrar. Maka entendió y lo hizo, parpadeo rápidamente por la otra cama que aun no tenía las frazadas. También noto una puerta del otro lado del cuarto, fue hasta ella giro la perilla y se encontró con un baño con tina, ducha, tocador, e inodoro.

-Chrona…-

-¿Si?-

-¿Porque hay otra cama y un baño?-preguntó curiosa-B-Bueno es que tu por lo regular usas las duchas de la escuela ¿No es así?-recordó Maka.

-Sí pero, según Shinigami-sama tendré un nuevo compañero de habitación. Sera uno de los de transferencia.

-Oh-fue lo único que pudo soltar Maka en ese momento. Tras mirar a Chrona, que le veía algo preocupada porque parecía en la luna. Maka reacciono, y le mostro una sonrisa.-Te ayudare así terminaremos más rápido ¿Ok?-

Chorna asintió con la cabeza y ambas se dispusieron a hacer la cama del nuevo estudiante.

Mientras ponían las sábanas y mantas a Chrona le extraño el hecho de que Maka no hubiese venido con Soul, casi siempre iba en compañía suya por lo tanto era raro no verle con él. Tras unos momentos de pensárselo Chrona llego a la conclusión de que posiblemente se habían peleado, era la única explicación para que Maka estuviese tan callada. Se armo de valor, tomo aire y decidió preguntar:

-Maka ¿Te peleaste con Soul?-

La rubia le miro unos segundos, perpleja por la pregunta. Maka sabía que posiblemente su silencio incomodaría a Chrona, y no quería tampoco parecer tan obvia. Inmediatamente negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

-No, b-bueno no es que nos hallamos peleado, es solo qué tuvimos una discusión ligera por eso. ¡Pero nada malo a pasado!-se apresuro en añadir con una mano delante de la cara de Chrona, moviéndola a modo de saludo, negando todo lo que la jovencita de ropaje negro pensase.

-Bueno…-murmuro no muy convencida la otra.

De repente Ragnarok emergió del cuerpo de Chrona, la técnico de la espada demoniaca por su parte se sintió mal, a sabiendas de que Ragnarok aprovecharía la situación para fastidiar a Maka.

-Se pelearon eh…-dijo tranquilo-¡Debió ser porque aun usas bragas de niña de preescolar!-exclamó, estirando su cuerpo negro por delante de Chrona y levantándole la falda a Maka, lo que ayudo a ver claramente su ropa intima blanca estampada con fresas.

Un incomodo silencio se formo, Chrona temblaba nerviosa, ya era consiente para donde iba la cosa. Maka por otro lado permaneció estática, como si no tuviera alma, pero sus ojos verdes reflejaban intenciones asesinas. Sin saber de dónde, ni como, saco una gran enciclopedia y con una mano sosteniéndola fuertemente trato de estamparle un golpe a Ragnarok, el aludido se estiro hacia arriba esquivando el ataque, pero luego Maka volvió a tratar de asestar un golpe que termino dándole a Chrona en la cabeza, ya que Ragnarok había vuelto dentro de la chica.

-¡L-Lo siento Chrona!-se disculpo Maka agachándose y tomando por los hombros Chorna, que había caído de rodillas tras el golpe.

-Los pájaros son lindos-deliró Crhona, sus ojos estaban hechos espirales que seguían girando, y había unos cuantos pájaros deformes, con sangre en sus picos y dientes chuecos revoloteando sobre su cabeza.

-¡G-Gomen, no era mi intención!-volvió a disculparse. Mientras zarandeaba a Crhona tratando de traerle de vuelta a la realidad-¡Estúpido Ragnarok!-bramó. Con los ojos grandes y blancos, exhibiendo sus dientes afilados, como si fuera a morder a alguien.

-D-Descuida-hablo Chrona sobándose la cabeza tras volver al mundo real. Maka dejo de moverla y aparto sus manos de los hombros de la chica.-S-Se que no lo hiciste intencionalmente, lamento no poder controlar a Ragnarok.

-Bueno, tampoco es como si debas controlarlo a la perfección-

Y de esa manera ambas chicas siguieron con su conversación que tomo una nueva ruta, el tema era ahora sobre las pautas que Crhona debería tomar en cuenta si quería convivir tranquilamente con su nuevo compañero. Maka deberás quería que su amiga socializara con más gente y su círculo de introversión desapareciera, quería que Chrona experimentase la felicidad que se le fue negada y que poco a poco estaba consiguiendo con su propio esfuerzo.

Una vez terminaron de preparar la habitación y arreglar algún que otro detalle, salieron del dormitorio juntas, riendo y charlando.

* * *

No estaba molesto.

-¿Soul?-Black Star paro, junto con Kid y vieron como el albino tenía cara de mala hostia, caminando con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus pantalones-Oi hombre ¿Qué te pasa?-interrogo cruzándose de brazos el chico de cabellos azules.

_-"No me pasa nada"-_se dijo Soul, frunciendo más el ceño.

-¿Peleaste con Maka?-preguntó Kid.

_-"Joder, que buena intuición tiene el desgraciado"-_maldijo Soul desviando su mirada rubí para la derecha huyendo de la mirada oro del hijo de Shinigami.-No, no me pelee con ella-mintió.

-Mentiroso-dijeron a la vez Black y Kid. Callarón, y se vieron aterrados, habían tenido una inexplicable sincronización, y eso le fastidiaba a ambos.

-¡No copies a ORE-SAMA!-

-¡Quién querría copiarte tarado!-

_-"Al menos la atención se desvió de mi, qué bueno"-_pensó Soul con alivio. Sin embargo su cara volvió a oscurecerse, miro el piso, pateo una piedra que había por ahí.

Habían discutido como siempre, era una discusión común. Ella malinterpreto las cosas como siempre, él se defendió con sus excusas poco creíbles como de costumbre, Blair salió libre sin ser tomada en cuenta como parte del problema. Y el metió la pata con lo que le dijo.

_-¡Eres una bruta, no pareces chica!-gritó Soul cubriéndose con los brazos._

_Maka por otro lado dejo de golpearle con la sartén y le vio con los ojos como vacios, para luego sonreír con los ojos cerrados, darle un último golpe (fuerte por cierto) y salir del departamento dando un fuerte portazo._

_-"Tonto, tonto, tonto"-_se dijo. Se golpeo la cara con una mano-Si hubiera mantenido mi boca cerrada tal vez no me hubiera golpeado y se hubiera ido del departamento.

-Entonces si se pelearon-volvieron a entonar Kid y Black a la vez.

-¡Bueno si peleamos, pero es normal!-exclamó Soul, suspiro-Lo lamento, no debería descargarme con ustedes-se disculpó rascándose la nuca-Estos días Maka se ha portado muy raro.

-Bueno, es una chica después de todo. Tengo entendido que son cambiantes y esas cosas-Comentó Black Star-Menos mal que Tsubaki no es así.

-Liz y Patty son muy volubles, sus decisiones cambian a cada momento por lo cual no me sorprende que Maka tenga días malos y buenos, tal vez es la pubertad.

-Tal vez-dijeron con cansancio Black Star y Soul, dándole a Kid la razón.

Se formo un silencio entre ellos, luego Kid sugirió que siguieran su camino, a fin de cuentas sino se apresuraban sus compañeras les regañarían, y aunque a Kid no le afectaban los regaños de Patty y Liz (tampoco es que a las aludidas les importase tanto) Soul y Black Star sufrirían un martirio, claro que Black Star saldría con la típica frase:"Porque soy Ore-sama", junto con su estridente risa que dejaría agotada a Tsubaki.

Soul no dudaba de que Maka le fuera a golpear por llegar tarde.

* * *

Los alumnos se encontraban formados en filas de a doce, por lo que el largo del patio delantero de Shibusen estaba repleto de alumnos. Shinigami-sama por otro lado estaba ante ellos, con su imponente figura largirucha de complextura desconocida debido a su gabardina negra, y su rostro oculto tras la máscara de calavera. Su porte era rígido, y aunque no pudiese verse su cara, los alumnos sentían esa aura digna de respeto. Shinigami-sama levanto lentamente la mano. Soul, Maka, Black Star, Liz, Crhona y Kid prestaron atención. Patty por otro lado seguía con la vista a una mariposa, riendo ligeramente.

-¡Hola, holitas!-chillo Shinigami-sama.

Todo el mundo quedo en silencio, una gran gota general se asomo imaginariamente sobre ellos, dando a entender el pensamiento colectivo: _"¿Eso es todo?"_

-Sé que muchos no están habituados a esto, pero tendremos alumnos de intercambios de otras escuelas. Y de paso-Shinigami aplaudió con sus grandes palmas, Sid se acerco al dios de la muerte con una caja en sus manos.-Como saben niños se me ocurrió que hiciéramos un mini torneo entre nosotros la cosa es así: En ese sobre hay un nombre el primero que saque un nombre hará equipo con esa persona. Y si el segundo miembro del dúo saca otro nombre cuando le pase a llamar ese y su compañero serán sus oponentes. Harán sesiones de estudio y entrenamiento con sus compañeros de equipo. Y habrá premios secretos para los que figuren entre los cinco equipos más fuertes.-explicó alzando uno de sus dedos.

_-"¡Los cinco más fuertes!"-_Cada uno de los alumnos pensó en esa posibilidad con cara de asombro, sorpresa y una abrumadora esperanza.

_-"Eso significaría que tanto los técnicos como las armas entre los cinco equipos más fuertes constituidos por dos técnicos y sus respectivas armas serian los más fuertes del Shibusen"-_analizó Maka de manera seria.

-¿Nos meterán en un cuadro de honor o algo así?-preguntó una chica.

Shinigami ladeo la cabeza, y luego golpeo una de sus manos hechas puño sobre su palma abierta.

-Si soy sincero tenía pensado un cuadro de honro pero, les seré franco. Los cinco equipos más poderosos de hecho formaran parte del cuerpo escolar elite. Se les asignaran trabajos y misiones más grandes de las que ustedes aun no puedan realizar, digamos que deberían hacer estas misiones con una Death Scythe pero eso no sugiere que durante esas misiones no consigáis convertir a sus armas en las más mortales armas. Es más para acelerar el proceso de conversión que otra cosa.

Murmullos ansiosos, y alguno que otro chillido o fanfarronada se oyeron en el aire. El entusiasmó fue en aumento, lamentablemente este se corto cuando Shinigami aplaudió dando a entender que todo cesara.

-Bueno comencemos con el proceso de selección. Maka Albarn-llamó.

_-"¡Soy la primera!"-_gritó Maka nerviosamente dentro de su cabeza, tras dar un respingo. Tragó saliva y con la cara más seria que pudo formar en ese momento. Se acerco a Sid sensei que tenia la caja de cartón, metió la mano, la cual estuvo nadando en un mar de papeles por al menos cinco segundos, tras sacar un papel. – Me toco… ¡Chrona Makenshi!-exclamó feliz. Maka se giro ante la multitud, sonriéndole a Crhona, la aludida también estaba feliz ambas estarían juntas.-Bueno, gracias-dijo Maka volviendo a formarse junto a las chicas, le envió un guiño a Crhona la aludida se rio levemente.

_-"Qué bueno que Maka-chan y Chrona-chan están juntas"- _Tsubaki tenía una expresión de complacencia en sus facciones.

-Lucas Marcel-llamo Shinigami.

Un chico con gafas sin marco, de cristales cuadrados aparentemente de un metro ochenta de altura, vestido con una sudadera negra y pantalones de jean rasgados en las rodillas se acerco a la caja. Su piel era blanca tal vez de tez pálida, su cabello era largo de color violeta rozando al negro, atado en una coleta baja, sus facciones eran algo cuadradas pero hermosas.

Saco un papel y con voz cansina hablo.

-Soul Eater-

_-"Un oponente así de rápido"-_Maka vio una mirada a Soul quien estaba en dos filas alejado de ella, podía notar como Soul fruncía el ceño, era notable que no le agradaba Lucas.

Lucas volvió a su respectiva fila, separado por lo menos por otras cuatro filas de ellos. Una chica de cabellos rubio canario se prendió de su brazo, sus grandes ojos negros hacían un juego graciosos con las trenzas que estaban entrelazadas entre sí por detrás, su cuerpo era esbelto, y su pecho mediano. Sus ropas consistían en una falda a cuadrille roja con negro, con calzas del mismo color. Zapatos de tacón chico, posiblemente de 1 cm. El top de tirantes blanco con un bordado dorado en forma de tulipán permitió ver su estomago plano, así como el piercing que exhibía descaradamente en su ombligo.

-¡Mao Mao! es sorprendente ya tenemos rivales Lucas-festejo la chica.

-Cállate Yuyilam-ordenó Lucas.

-Mao…-susurro la chica con los ojos como dos líneas, desanimada pro la falta de motivación de su Míster, fijo su mirada en Maka y le envió una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

_-"¡Me está retando!"-_pensó Maka furiosa, luego le devolvió la sonrisa a Yuyilam, su sangre hirvió al sentir la competitividad en el aire_-"No perderé"._

Y así uno a uno los alumnos fueron subiendo y se fueron haciendo los equipos. Para cuando la mitad de los alumnos ya tenían sus duos hechos y los rivales escogidos el patio estaba siendo abandonado para ingresar dentro del colegio.

Un joven de cabellos negros cortos, despeinados de manera desordenada, cuyo flequillo tapaba sus ojos tomo un papel con su mano. Su piel era blanca, y el negro de sus cabellos intensos, sus ropas eran un simple chaleco abierto que mostraba que su pecho estaba lleno de vendas. Sus pantalones de cuero se apegaron a sus piernas dando a entender que tenía un cuerpo de tipo andrógino, de hecho Maka estuvo a punto de confundirlo con una mujer hasta que vio su pecho plano con las vendas, sin rastros de senos, por muy pequeños que fueran.

-Black Star-dijo.

-¡Nyhahahahaha!-Black Star, inmediatamente al oír su nombre se subió a uno de los picos de la escuela.- ¡Así que tú serás el compañero de Ore-sama! ¡Mas vale que estés a la altura de alguien tan BIG como yo!-.

Los ojos naranja debajo de los cabellos negros se cerraron medianamente.

-Me rehusó-susurró.

-Lo lamento Miriyima-kun, pero como bien sabes así son las cosas.-Le dijo Shinigami.

-Mientras mi compañero de cuarto no sea ruidoso todo estará a la perfección-aclaró él.

-No deberías preocuparte por eso, tu compañero es alguien muy introvertido todavía, dudo que hablen mucho, aunque seria genial que alguien más socializase con ella.-relato brevemente Sid, añadiendo su opinión personal en el asunto también.

_-"¿Ella?"- _

-¡Hey estas ignorando a Ore-sama!-ladro Black Star indignado.

-Lulu-dijo Shinigami.

-¡Hai!-contestó una voz femenina.

Una chica de pelo azul corto, con un mechón largo tapando su ojo derecho se acerco a la caja. Tomo un papel, al tiempo que los pantaloncillos cortos, y la pequeña remera de deportes que se pegaba a sus gigantescos senos.

Maka desvió la mirada mientras apretaba los dientes, a sabiendas de que Soul discretamente se limpiaba la sangre de la nariz con un pañuelo que Kid le había prestado al ver el sangrado nasal del albino.

-Death the Kid-leyó Lulu.

-¡Oh el hijo de Shinigami es nuestro oponente!-Un chico con cabello azul de ojos verdes vio a Lulu, cuyos ojos curiosamente igual eran verdes. La chica asintió, mientras el chico se acerco a ella y chocaron los cinco.

-Ese mocoso, será nuestro oponente ¿eh?-la voz algo grave y alta de una chica mayor se oyó. Liz se giro y vio como una chica de su misma estatura con un cigarro en su boca, estaba encendido despidiendo humor toxico, y lo peor, estaba al lado de Liz. La mayor de las Thompson aguanto la respiración por la cortina de nicotina que danzaba cerca de su nariz. La joven a su lado tenía un cabello medio amorronado con mechas naranjas (seguramente extensiones teñidas), ojos rasgados de color azul. Sus ropas eran unas medias de red, un corsé que mostraba sus senos más unidos y grandes (delantera no le faltaba), unas medias de red que empezaban desde la punta de sus pies, cubiertos por zapatos de tacón, llegando hasta sus muslos. Desapareciendo debajo de la mini falda gris que traía puesta.

_-"Esta tipa me molesta, y su gusto en ropa es horrible"-_observo Liz, mientras miraba por el rabillo del ojo a la chica a su lado.

-¡Sí! ¡A que es genial Onichi, Kayami!-grito Lulu, visiblemente entusiasmada.

-Si Lu es genial-Dijo Onichi, dándole golpes en la espalda a Lulu.

-Hmpt, mocosos-susurro Kayami, tirando su cigarro al suelo y pisándolo con la suela de su tacón para apagarlo.

* * *

Desde la terraza de la escuela los profesores observaban todo el espectáculo que se llevaba acabo debajo de sus narices.

-Esos dos son hermanos no, Onichi y Lulu-afirmo Stein.

-Sí, los abanicos demoniacos. Con más de tres formas ofensivas, y una defensiva. Realmente los mejores de Asia del norte-hablo Azusa viendo detenidamente a los chicos de cabellos azules.

-Su Míster tiene un aura extraña-asevero Mifune.

-¿Y eso?-inquirió Azusa.

-La tal Kayami, tiene el porte de alguien que ha matado más de cien veces.

-Según los informes no han matado a nadie, pero ambas armas: Onichi y Lulu. Tienen ya treinta almas consumidas cada uno, y eso solo ocurrió cuando Kayami acepto ser su Míster-relató Marie algo abrumada.

-Ese chico Miriyima, es de Rusia ¿No?-Spirit miraba fijamente al pelinegro que procedía a escuchar música de su MP3, tratando de no prestarle atención a Black Star.

-De doble nacionalidad de hecho, su madre es japonesa y su padre Ruso. Sin embargo nació en Rusia, por ende estudio en la instalación de Rusia en el continente Europeo-informó Stein haciendo girar la tuerca de su cabeza-Creo que es el único que ha sido expulsado por conflictos en el colegio, pero los motivos no están claros todavía. Parece tener un alma muy fuerte.-agregó-Me dan ganas de diseccionarle-añadió. Con sonrisa escalofriante.

-¡Corta el rollo, pedazo de loco!-pidió Spirit ocultándose tras Mifune, dado que era el segundo más fuerte entre los maestros sin usar un arma-humana. Spirit temblaba de miedo ante la cara sádica del profesor Stein.

-Eres lamentable Sempai-dijo Azusa viéndole con lastima.

-¡Cállate Azusa!-ladró Spirit

-Tiene razón-la secundó Mifune, apartándose de Spirit, era guardaespaldas de Ángela. No de un hombre de treinta o cuarenta años que también era un arma mortal destinadas para el uso de Shinigami.

-¡Tu también Mifune!-gritó Spirit, sintiéndose traicionado por el espadachín.

-De que te quejas solo dicen la verdad-se unió Marie.

-¡Marie!, ¿¡Es que acaso todos me creen un cobarde! ¿Qué clase de impresión les doy?-preguntó molesto.

-Cobarde, mujeriego que además es odiado por su hija pequeña debió a ello. La lista es larga ¿la quieres oír?-propusó Azusa, sus lentes brillaron.

-No…-Spirit se había ido al rincón de la terraza, ahogándose en su depresión. Un fondo azul y deprimente estaba sobre él.

* * *

-M-Mucho gusto, m-me llamo Chrona-la chica hizo lo posible por mantenerse firme ante Miriyima, quien le veía con sus ojos naranja.

Un silencio de ultratumba se formo entre ellos. Miriyima miro a Chrona unos segundos más y luego tiro su bolso de viaje en la cama, se giro hacia ella y le envió una mirada fría.

-Tres reglas. Primera: me gusta el silencio así que cállate.-ordenó.

-H-hai-accedio Chrona.

-Segunda: Si vas a hablarme, que sea solo si es muy necesario. Por ejemplo si buscas a alguien, o necesitas ayuda en algo. Nada de opiniones sobre ropa o esas cosas, me tienen arto.- explicó viendo duramente a Chrona.

-B-Bueno.

-Tercera: No me hables durante las clases ni nada parecido, soy mayor y se cuidarme solo.

-O-Ok-

-Dormiré un rato, así que puedes quedarte en el cuarto mientras te calles.-

-H-Hai, etto… ¿No piensas ir a las clases que te corresponden?-

-No tengo ánimos, iré mañana.

-Entiendo…-

Chrona salió del cuarto con sus libros. Mientras Miriyima al oír la puerta cerrarse, se revolvió en la cama, con la vista en el techo.

-Ya estoy aquí así que… ¿Qué hago?-preguntó al aire.

* * *

-¿No vendrá a clases hoy?-Maka se oía algo asombrada por la explicación de Chrona.

-Dijo que dormiría-aclaró Chrona.

-Tal vez el viaje le agoto-expuso Tsubaki-Los viajes en transporte cansan un poco no creen.

-Sí, es verdad-apoyo Maka, abriendo su libro de texto.

Las chicas se sentaron, estudiaron y tomaron apuntes. Por otro lado los alumnos de nuevo ingreso parecían aburridos, no habían tocado sus lápices, bueno Lucas fue el único. Pero el resto no lo hizo. Maka pudo escuchar varios susurros entre las alumnas diciendo lo inútiles y estúpidos que los nuevos alumnos eran, tan solo por no tomar apuntes. Tsubaki se puso algo nerviosa, esos comentarios eran claramente alguna especie de provocación contra los nuevos, noto como Kayami golpeaba una de sus uñas pintadas sutilmente de negro contra la madera de la mesa, con las cejas juntas. Conteniendo su enojo.

El profesor Stein salió un momento con la excusa de que iba a por un nuevo espécimen de disección. Cosa que provoco curiosidad en los alumnos transferidos, pero a la vez notable entusiasmo ¿Es que todos eran unos sádicos?

Las clases acabaron sin ningún contratiempo, afortunadamente llego la hora del almuerzo. Las chicas fueron a la cafetería a comer en el bufet de esta.

-Y luego Soul dijo que no parecía mujer-relató Maka irritada, agarrando un pudin de chocolate.

-Tranquila Maka-chan-trató de calmarla Tsubaki-Seguro lo dijo sin pensar.

-U-Ustedes dos son buenos amigos, no creo que deban pelear-opinó Chrona, agradeciendo a una de las cocineras el que le diera una porción extra de espagueti con salsa.

-Sí, menos ahora que nuestros rivales serán Lucas y su arma Yuyilam-recordó Maka, seria. Se giro a Chrona con una sonrisa-Hagamos lo mejor Chrona.

-Si-asintió Makenshi.

Una explosión, seguida de una cortina de humo alerto a todos los alumnos, más por el hecho de haber roto las ventanas. Maka sintió que iba a caer desmayada, su cuerpo se hizo pesado y a sus pulmones les falto aire. Cayó de rodillas, pero con intenciones de levantarse.

-E-E… ¡Esa energía es fuerte!-Maka finalmente reacciono, Chrona y Tsubaki quienes habían caído al suelo se levantaron tras ver la reacción de la rubia de ojos esmeralda. Le ayudaron a levantarse y entre las tres se dirigieron al patio delantero.

* * *

Los cinco chicos estaban hechos polvo, y uno se encontraba temblando, con la frente sangrándole.

-Lo entiendes, vuelve a decir aquello y te matare. No soy benevolente-susurró con tono frio Miriyima, sus orbes naranjas brillaban intensamente debajo de sus cabellos negros.

-Miriyima deja de hablar, escuche que dormirías-Kayami chasqueo la lengua, y saco su mano del bolsillo de la chaqueta de uno de los tipos.-Este tampoco tiene cigarrillos, mierda.-se quejó la chica.

-Bueno, mi compañera de cuarto es muy silenciosa al parecer.-comentó Miriyima con voz indiferente.

-Oh, una chica, que suerte ¿Es mona?-preguntó Onichi interesado, mientras soltaba el cuello de la camisa de un chico con miles de moretones en su cara. El cuerpo cayó al suelo.

-No sé, y francamente no me he fijado si lo es o no, solo si es silenciosa estará bien.

-¡Tú y tu silencio por dios!-gritó alguien.

Los mencionados se giraron y vieron a un joven de pelo violeta más brillante y claro que el de Lucas. Sus ojos eran color avellana con un brillo juguetón, tenía el cabello largo y suelto, disparejo. Con una bandita en la cara.

-Joshua, compórtate-pidió con cansancio un chico más alto, de piel tostada, su cabello era rubio con un mechón largo del lado izquierdo del rostro, sus ropajes parecían árabes. Sus ojos eran azules.

-Lo sé, lo sé Kalium. Me comportare.

Kalium solo le vio de mala gana, luego noto a la distancia como les miraban los demás alumnos. En especial una chica rubia de ojos verdes, vio como el pánico estaba impreso y mal disimulado en su semblante. Kalium supo reconocer ese gesto.

-Ne Joshua-le llamo.

-¿Nani?-preguntó Joshua poniéndose una piruleta en la boca. Sin mucho interés en escuchar a su arma.

-Creo que esa chica de ahí ve almas-señaló Kalium con la mirada. Joshua se fijo en Maka, para luego sonreír.

-Oh, pues si puede ver almas ya lo he decidido-afirmó Joshua.

-¿¡Espera decidir que!-preguntó asustado el arma de origen árabe. Su Técnico siempre era demasiado precipitado.

-Oi Lulu-Joshua toco el hombro de la chica que estaba picando con un palo a uno de los oponentes inconscientes.

-¿Qué?-preguntó curiosa la chica de cabellos azules y ojos verdes.

-¿Cómo se llamaba la chica que peleara contra el presumido de Lucas?-preguntó Joshua con notable interés.

-No lo sé creo que es Maka Albarn- supuso Lulu, golpeando su cabeza, como tratando de obligarla a recordar algún detallito.

-Bien-Joshua se giro, Kalium junto sus manos y comenzó a rezar, Joshua podía ser un estúpido, desconsiderado, impulsivo y también…

-¡Maka Albarn ten una cita conmigo y conviértete en mi arma!-gritó Joshua con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.

Un verdadero idiota.

* * *

_¿Había oído bien?_

-¡Maka Albarn ten una cita conmigo y conviertete en mi arma!-

-¡Que dijo ese bastardo!-exclamó Soul.

-Lo más importante esos chicos, sus almas son fuertes en especial la de…-Kid no pudo terminar de hablar.

-¡Y una mierda!- Soul parecía poseso, eso paso por las mentes de Black Star y Kid mientras trataban de detenerle, sosteniéndolo por debajo de los hombros, y por delante-¡Suéltenme mierda, le voy a partir la cara!-bramó.

Maka por otro lado estaba estática, sin saber que decir. No sentía las miradas que obviamente le veían incrédulas, sino qué, en lugar de aquello; sentía su vista nublarse. Las almas de esos chicos, ni de sus armas eran comunes.

Esas almas, de brillantes colores, poderosas ondas, y gran tamaño como las del profesor Stein definitivamente no podían pertenecer a alumnos normales.

**Continuara…**

* * *

Próximo Episodio.

Soul-Tu bastardo ¿A qué te refieres con que quieres hacer de Maka tu arma?

Joshua-No tengo que compartir información confidencial con mis enemigos. Mucho menos si pretendo robarte a Maka.

Soul-¿Robármela? ¡Tú no podrías robarle ni un dulce a un bebé!

Miriyima-Son ruidosos cállense.

Joshua-Oi, Oi Miriyima ¿Porqué te afecto tanto lo que te dijeron?-

Miriyima-Urusai, que molesto.

Joshua-En el próximo capitulo tendrás una confrontación de ideas con el niño de papi ¿No?-

Miriyima-Ah, con el hijo de Shinigami, no sé. Si se mantiene callado tal vez nada pase.

Joshua-Hombre sí que eres tonto.

Miriyima_-"No lo mates, no lo mates, si lo matas gritara y adiós tranquilidad"_

El próximo capítulo se titula: Simetría vs Silencio

No te lo pierdas…o me llevare tu alma.

* * *

**N/A:** Si este capi tal vez no quedo taaan bien, pero bueno fue algo forzado por la falta de inspiración, perdón.

Tsubaki-Animo Sui-chan, seguramente les gustara.

Sui-Si creo *w*

Tsubaki-Así está mejor ^.^

Sui-¡Dejen Reviews!


	3. Simetría VS Silencio

**Disclamer:** Soul Eater no es de mi pertenencia, es propiedad de Atsushi Okubo. La trama, así como los OC's si son propiedad mía. Hago esto sin fines lucrativos. Tampoco me pertenecen las canciones que elegí como OP y ED del fic.

**Advertencias: **Basado en el final de anime con algunos spoilers del manga lo cual lo haría un casi Semi AU; y claro, agréguenle mi loca y retorcida imaginación. (Insertar risa malvada)

Posibles errores ortográficos, que serán corregidos más tarde.

**Opening:** UVERworld "Nagare Kuukyo-This World"

**Ending:** Mami Kawada "TOY"

**N/A: **Me siento feliz de que el capítulo pasado les allá gustado. Aquí el número 2.

* * *

**P**_a_**p**_e_**r** **M**_o_**o**_n_

…**S**i**m**e**t**r**í**a **V**S **S**i**l**e**n**c**i**o**…**

"_**Cada quien elige su modo de vida, cada quien elige como vivirla"**_

Maka no sabía que pensar sobre el asunto. Las ondas de aquellas almas estaban perturbándole, más que nada por el poder emanante de ellas. Su vista se nublaba y aclaraba a cada momento, como si estuviera siendo acosada por flashes de cámaras.

El chico de extraña apariencia, le había gritado que tuviera una cita con él y se convirtiera en su arma.

Un arma.

Maka pareció reaccionar ante eso, se levanto aún con sus ojos clavados en el grupo de alumnos que le miraban expectantes, Joshua le sonrió de manera traviesa, un aire frío recorrió la espina dorsal de Maka, se dio la vuelta, como si estuviese enfadada y salió de allí. Tsubaki y Chrona le siguieron preocupadas, más por el hecho de que fueron capaces de percatarse del sudor que caía de la cara de la joven Albarn, y del aire que estaba tomando desesperadamente por la boca en vez de la nariz.

* * *

-¡Suéltenme debo matar a ese maldito!-ladró Spirit, fuera de sí. Marie y Sid lo sujetaban como podían para que no corriese los seis metros que le separaban de Joshua y tirársele encima.

Habían oído la explosión, salido del aula de profesores (Donde había unos empleados de limpieza y reconstrucción arreglando la pared que Marie rompió) y llegado corriendo hasta la entrada de la escuela. Stein se paralizo al ver las almas de los transferidos, más sin embargo mantuvo una expresión neutral en su rostro. Cuando Joshua le pidió a la hija de su sempai una cita le sorprendió el hecho de que le pidiera ser un arma.

Frunció las cejas y su mirada se torno grave.

_-"¿Qué está diciendo?"-_Stein parecía confundido_-"Maka Albarn es una estudiante, una humana hibrida, cierto. Pero no ha mostrado anormalidades como para ser un arma. ¡No! El hecho de que este chico parezca saber que ella es una hibrida ya es demasiado preocupante"-_reflexionó, tomó otra calada de su cigarrillo y se lo quito de los labios.

-¡Miryima, Joshua Argent, Kalium, Onichi, Lulu, Kayami!-Azusa, quien no había tardado más de cinco segundos en dirigirse a los pequeños rebeldes, comenzó a actuar.- ¡Han roto las reglas! ¡Por lo tanto tendrá tarea extra!-Azusa se percato de los alumnos inconscientes. Giro su cuello y volvió a alzar la voz-Marie llama Nygus y a Sid, Mifune ven a ayudarme a transportar a estos chicos a la enfermería-pidió Azusa viendo al samurái. Mifune coloco su espada en su cinturón de cuero, tomó por la cintura a uno de los chicos que estaba más cerca suyo y lo cargo sobre su hombro izquierdo.-Gracias-agradeció Azusa, al tiempo que colocaba el brazo de uno de los chicos sobre sus hombros, y lo agarraba de la cintura con la otra mano, arrastrando el cuerpo.

-¡Ese mocoso es hombre muerto!-chilló Spirit, echando humo por la nariz. Se detuvo al sentir una presión en su hombro, era una de las manos de Stein elevo la vista y vio la cara seria que el científico tenia debajo del brillo de sus lentes. Spirit dejo su enfado a un lado, comportándose como un adulto racional.

-Sempai encarte de alejar a los otros alumnos, yo vigilare a estos chicos-Stein volvió a colocarse el cigarrillo en la boca.

Spirit se dio cuenta que, mientras Franken le decía aquello, no le miró, su mirada estaba centrada en el grupo que ahora se quejaba del castigo que recibirían solo por jugar.

-¡Muy bien no hay nada que ver!-Spirit comenzó a hacer señas con las manos, como si estuviera echando a la chusma, caminando entorno a los estudiante-¡No hay nada que ver! ¡Váyanse, Váyanse!-repitió Spirit.

Stein aún miraba a esos curiosos personajes, y ellos a él. No se habían hecho los tontos, le miraban fijamente, cada uno con cara seria, el único que se permitió sonreír fue Joshua. Stein le devolvió la sonrisa, mientras su cigarrillo se iba consumiendo más rápido de lo usual, con la calada que Stein le dio.

* * *

-Vamos toma un refresco, te relajara-aseguró Black Star, le lanzó una soda en lata a Soul, quien la atrapo con su mano.

El albino arranco la chapa que mantenía la gaseosa enlatada cerrada con los dientes de tiburón que poseía. Sus ojos rubís llameaban, estaba furioso, molesto y muchas otras cosas más. ¿Cómo se había atrevido ese imbécil a pedirle una cita a Maka?, y lo peor fue que Maka salió corriendo, bueno no corriendo exactamente, parecía indignada o algo así, cosa que secretamente le alivio pero no le dejo menos molesto.

Kid y Black estar afortunadamente lo habían alejado del lugar tras ver a Maka salir de allí, llevaron a Soul al parque en el que jugaban baloncesto, si señores se saltarían las clases por hoy, de hecho Kid informo a su padre de la situación y el muy amablemente les había dado el día de pinta, era claro que la razón de ello era que deberían reconstruir la entrada de la escuela, que había sufrido daños colaterales, así como las ventanas cercanas al aérea. Daños de los cuales Kid gracias a dios no vio, ya que hubiera entrado en estado de coma al ver tanta asimetría, o peor se hubiera lanzado directamente contra los nuevos.

-¡Esos tipo parecen fuertes!-opinó Black Star con entusiasmo, parpadeo.- ¡Mierda ahora que lo pienso debí retarlos a una pelea!-se reprochó el ninja.

-No creo que hubiese sido buena idea, sus almas eran muy fuertes-aclaró Kid pensativo y serio.

-¡Con más razón!-replicó Black Star.

Soul bebió la última gota del refresco, vio la lata vacía, puso presión en sus dedos, las cuales en un instante estrujaron con fuerza la lata. Se paró de la baca del parque y camino hasta la canasta de básquet.

-A mi no me importa si son fuertes o no-aclaró el albino, con voz grave. Con ambas manos hizo de la lata una bola de metal pequeña.-Ese tipo, como si ya no tuviese suficientes problemas con Maka ahora viene ese estúpido a tratar de seducirla-gruño, la imagen de Joshua gritándole a Maka su propuesta regreso a su mente. Elevo una mano con la pelota de metal-Juró que le partiré la cara donde le haga algo- advirtió Soul, lanzo la pelota hecha con la lata, y esta entro en la canasta.

-Soul…-susurró Black Star visiblemente preocupado por la actitud de su compadre.

Kid por otro lado no era estúpido, bueno tal vez estúpido y terco cuando hablaba de simetría pero no cabía duda de que era muy observador, la rabia de Soul era inusual. Para todos era más que obvio, sabido y memorizado que Soul se preocupaba mucho por Maka, su sincronía era tal que fue capaz de despertar la técnica suprema de las guadañas "El Caza Demonios", pero también saltaba a la vista que las miradas de Soul, sus palabras y emociones iban dirigidos a Maka, y nadie más que a Maka.

Ahora, ella no lo sabía, pero todo el mundo si.

_-"Gran dilema"-_pensó Kid. La única que no se percataba de ello era Maka.

-Oye Soul-llamó Black Star- ¿Porqué estas tan enojado porque invitaran a salir a Maka?-interrogó interesado.

_-"Corrección, este idiota tampoco se da cuenta"-_Kid suspiro, desviando su rostro notablemente decepcionado.

-¿Eh? ¿Pasó algo Kid?-preguntó Black Star.

-No es nada-mintió Kid.

-Ustedes dos están muy raros hoy-comentó Black Star, cruzó sus brazos detrás de su nuca.

_-"No, lo que pasa es que tu eres idiota"-_pensó Kid.

-Bueno contestando a tu pregunta, es simple-Comenzó Soul, dirigiéndose con su típica pose: manos en los bolsillos, viendo a ambos chicos.-Maka es una chica nada atractiva, ustedes lo saben. Es una cerebrito, usa peinado de infante teniendo ya cuanto ¿15?, su pecho es demasiado plano, parece hombre. El que un chico le invite a salir solo significa que quiere obtener beneficios de su persona.-explicó con lógica machista, chasqueo la lengua-Ese imbécil cree que no me he dado cuenta pero se equivoca.

-¡Oh así que eso planea ese desgraciado! ¡Ya comprendo!-afirmó Black Star.

_-"Es obvio que eso lo dice por celos, baka"-_Kid se llevo la mano a la frente, se estaba mareando por tanta estupidez de Black Star.

* * *

Chrona abrió la puerta de su cuarto, totalmente cansada, un buen baño le haria bien. Cuando atravesó el umbral y abrió los ojos para guiarse hasta la cama, se puso rígida, gimió avergonzada y sus mejillas se pusieron rosas.

Ahí, frente a ella estaba el flacucho cuerpo de Miriyima con los cabellos mojados y cubriendo sus orbes naranja, tenia los auriculares del MP3 puestos. Con una toalla cubriéndole de la cintura para abajo, hasta los muslos. El chico se secaba el cabello con otra toalla, sin prestar la mínima atención a Chrona, al menos hasta que se giro y le vio.

Las mejillas de Miriyima tardaron diez segundos (en los cuales reino un silencio incomodo) hasta colorearse de rojo.

Él grito, ella también.

-¡¿-¡¿Qué crees que haces idiota entrando sin avisar?-farfulló el pelinegro secándose rápidamente el cabello.

-¡G-G-Gomenasai no era mi intención verte, y, y golpee la puerta!-Chrona fue honesta, había tocado diez veces, pero al no recibir respuesta entro. La chica se puso de espaldas a él con la cara avergonzada-Gomenasai-volvió a disculparse abochornada.

-¡S-Solo dame cinco minutos y luego puedes voltearte!-dijo Miriyima, con la voz algo suave, tenía las mejillas rojas como un tómate.

-O-Ok-contestó Chrona

Sin embargo Chrona sintió esa familiar sensación recorriendo su cuerpo.

_-"¡Oh dios, que no venga que no venga!"-_ rogaba Chrona de forma mental. Suficientes problemas ya tenía con tener a Miriyima casi desnudo ahí, que él saliese ahora solo joderia más las cosas. –Ragnarok por favor no salgas, no ahora no sabría como lidiar con esto aún más-pidió Chrona en un murmulló.

Atrás de ella Miriyima ya se estaba poniendo una camiseta azul, vio por el rabillo del ojos como Chrona comenzó a retorcerse de manera extraña, después noto el extraño liquido negro desprenderse de su cuerpo, que fluía y se juntaba creando una extraña masa liquida que más tarde se materializo en…¿Un peluche de mal gusto?

-Así que has entrado sin avisar, mira que eres más estúpida de lo que pensé.-se burló Ragnarok, visiblemente divertido por la situación por la que pasaba su Técnica

-V-V-vuelve adentro Ragnarok-ordenó Chrona de manera suave.

-¡Desde cuando me das ordenes baka!-Ragnarok comenzó a jalarle los cabellos.

Miriyima los veía curioso, bueno no curioso, sino indiferente, señalo a Ragnarok con su dedo. El aludido chibi Ragnarok le vio, expectante a lo que fuera a decir el moreno.

-¿Es un peluche de mal gusto?-preguntó.

-¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso bastardo maldito?-vociferó Ragnarok con venitas en la cabeza. Bajo la vista de sus ojos blancos con cruces vio que Miriyima aun tenia la toalla en la cintura-Mira bien Chrona, te enseñare algo bonito.

-¿Eh?-

Tal como Ragnarok había hecho esa misma mañana, se estiro hasta llegar a Miryima y le quito la toalla de la cadera.

-Mira arriba-ordenó Miriyima.

-¡Hai!-Chrona obedeció, a sabiendas de que la orden iba para ella.

Ragnarok por su parte miraba, miraba, miraba, y miraba. Se formo un silencio, otra vez incomodo, Ragnarok no parecía ni alarmado, ni feliz, tenía cara de nada, indiferente al asunto.

-¿Qué tanto miras?-pregunto Miriyima viéndole desde arriba (dado que Ragnarok aun seguía estirado, hacia abajo)

-Eres aburrido, me voy a dormir-informó Ragnarok, volviendo dentro de Chrona.

-¿Y-Ya pudo bajar la vista?-preguntó nerviosa la chica.

-Aun no, espera a que me ponga unos bóxers o algo-dijo Miriyima, rebuscando en su bolsa de viaje algo de ropa.

Chrona siguió con la vista fija al techo.

-¿No estabas en detención?-preguntó, había odio por boca de Marie-sensei que los implicados en el incidente de esa tarde serian vigilados en la sala de detención como castigo.

-No me había dado una ducha desde que arribe el autobús, por eso pedí permiso para darme un baño y luego volver a la sala de castigo.

-Ya veo-comprendió Chrona.

-Ya puedes mirar-aprobó Miriyima-Iré a salir por ahí-informó, caminando despreocupadamente.

-¡P-Pero! ¿No volverás a la sala de detención?-se preocupó Chrona.

-Si voy seguramente tendré que aguantar gritos, exclamaciones y voces. Iré a un lugar pacifico y silencioso.-dijo él, alejándose por los pasillos. Chrona solo vio como se alejaba a la distancia y se perdía entre las sombras de las catacumbas subterráneas donde estaban los dormitorios de Shibusen.

* * *

Onichi comenzó a impacientarse, estaba _más_ que aburrido, para colmo estar sentado en una un pupitre no es, ni seria lo suyo. El joven abanico demoniaco suspiro. Todo este lio comenzó porque aquellos tipos habían comenzado a fastidiar.

Y ahora Joshua torturaba al padre de esa chica a quien, descaradamente, había invitado a salir el chico de cabello purpura.

-¿Su hija tiene novio?-preguntó curioso Joshua, con una sonrisa en su cara.

-¡No!-ladró Spirit, con varias venitas y temblando de la ira.-Y si me preguntas es mejor así-Spirit tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no lanzarse sobre Joshua (por tercera vez en el día)

-¿Cuál es su comida favorita?-preguntó Joshua nuevamente, viendo a Spirit divertido.

-N-No lo sé pero creo que le gusta el postre de vainilla y…-hizo una pausa mientras tenía una mano en la barbilla con gesto analítico, sus ojos estaban cerrados. Parpadeo-¡Espera! ¡¿Por qué te digo esto en primer lugar?-se preguntó a sí mismo con notable irritación.

-Porque yo, señor. Seré su futuro yerno-se atrevió a asegurar con una sonrisa de suficiencia Joshua, cerrando uno de sus ojos avellana, sacando la lengua de manera traviesa.

-¡Tu pulga!-el pelirrojo definitivamente mataría al peli purpura sino cesaba con sus constantes comentarios hacia Spirit.

-Solo cállate Joshua-pidió mordazmente Kalium. Al tiempo que Lulu jugaba con su mechón de cabello largo-Y Lulu deja de jugar con mi pelo.

-Awww, pero me gusta el pelo de Kali-Kali-gimoteo Lulu, abrazando a Kalium hundiendo por la mitad la cara del árabe en sus pechos.

_-"Que suerte tiene"-_pensaron como uno Joshua y Spirit viendo con celos, y las cejas juntas a un afortunado Kalium que trataba por todos los medios alejarse del abrazo de Lulu

-Ne, Sensei, me daría un cigarrillo-Kayami se inclino hacia adelante en su pupitre viendo fijamente a Stein, su voz parecía quebrada-Necesito fumar, se pido-la chica dejo caer su cabeza en el escritorio.

-Sé lo que es el vicio, aquí tienes-dijo Stein lanzándole un cigarrillo. Kayami lo agarro desesperadamente con dos dedos, sus ojos azules brillaron ante la amabilidad del profesor.

-Usted se ha convertido en mi profesor favorito, sensei-canturreó Kayami, moviendo su cabeza hacia un lado y hacia otro como niña de primaria. Sacó un encendedor y prendió fuego al cigarro, una calada y rápidamente pudo oír un coro de ángeles en sus oídos. -Ah, dulce nicotina-suspiro enternecida Kayami.

-Bueno, podrías responder a unas preguntas-Stein sonreía mientras el humo del cigarrillo que tenía en la boca bailaba en el aire.

Kayami apretó los labios con el cigarro en la boca. Sus ojos rasgados se mostraron afilados, con un brillo frio, precavido y algo intenso.

-¿Qué será?-quiso saber Kayami, seguía con el cigarrillo en la boca.

-¿Cómo es que saben que Maka Albarn es una hibrida?-Stein fue directamente al grano.

Cada uno de los mencionados alumnos castigados dirigieron sus miradas, prestando atención a la figura de Stein, Spirit por otro lado también se había puesto tenso, viendo por el rabillo del ojo a su antiguo técnico, quien fue su compañero mucho antes que su ex mujer.

-Es obvio ¿no?-habló Joshua recostándose en el respaldo de su silla. Meciéndose hacia atrás y hacia adelante, con los pies en el borde del pupitre.-Albarn, como Kami Albarn la famosa técnica de guadaña.

-La Técnica más poderosa del Shibusen en lo que respecta a las mujeres, una verdadera genio-aludió con admiración Kalium con los ojos cerrados, y sus manos juntas, enfrente de su pecho-Un verdadero orgullo para los técnicos de guadaña, tengo entendido que posee las famosas Ondas Anti Demoniacas, aquellas que pueden vencer a la locura.

-No solo eso, ha estado enseñando en más de tres instituciones del Shibusen: América del Sur, Europa y en su tierra natal. Japón, en Asia. Y se graduó como estudiante de honor con tan solo diecisiete años-relató brevemente Kayami con una gran sonrisa, mostrando sus dientes. Se saco el cigarrillo de la boca, lo agito y las cenizas cayeron en el escritorio.

-¡Lamentablemente todo se fue al caño por culpa de un mal matrimonio!-aseveró Lulu con entusiasmo, aunque podía verse claramente la molestia que había usado en su tono de voz y como había crispado sus puños alzándolos al aire.

-¡N-Nani!-Spirit se quedo en shock tras esa oración.

-Sí, la pobre Técnico se casó pero su marido le fue infiel, mira tú qué hombre más idiota, yo le hubiera matado-comentó indignada Kayami golpeando la madera de la mesa con una mano, su cara se mostraba realmente cabreada.

-Sin embargo oí por ahí que se divorcio-añadió Onichi tras el comentario de su Técnica.

-Sí, pero lo malo es que no puede estar con su hija debido a su traslado, pero sé que le cedió su apartamento para que ella y su compañero viviesen juntos. Y curiosamente me entere de que el padre de su hija era nada menos que Spirit la Death Scyth-alardeó Joshua.-En otras palabras, usted es el padre no es así ¿Spirit-san?-La voz de Joshua se lleno de duda al no ver a Spirit por ningún lado del salón.

La más fuerte de las guadañas mortales estaba en un rincón del salón jugando con una pequeña muñeca de trapo. Esta tenía ojos verdes bordados, cabello rubio y dos coletas, curiosa falda de cuadros negro y roja, y gabardina negra.

Una pequeña muñeca de Maka.

-Maka, ¿Quieres a papi no?-pregunto Spirit con una sonrisa tonta. Movió la muñeca-¡Claro, papa es sugoi!-exclamó en un intento fallido de imitar al voz de su hija.

Se hizo el silencio.

Stein tomo una tiza y comenzó a escribir en el pizarrón.

-Bueno dado que el sempai está muy ocupado juguemos al ahorcado ¿les parece?-preguntó Stein a los Técnicos y armas presentes.

-Hai-dijeron al unísono.

Y así, durante el resto de la tarde nadie noto la ausencia de Miriyima, e ignoraron por completo la existencia de Spirit, quien seguía jugando con la pequeña replica de Maka.

* * *

**Europa-Reino Unido.**

La noche había caído en la ciudad de Londres-Inglaterra, una sombra escurridiza se movía ágilmente, escapando a cada uno de los brillantes ataques de luz que cortaron varios tejados.

-Dios, deberé pagar por eso también-susurró con pesar la voz de una mujer, era madura al parecer.

-Tranquila My Lady, esto es solo un contratiempo menor debemos ir a por el alma de esa criatura-afirmo una voz masculina. Era sedosa, con un toque de persuasión en sus palabras.

-Lo sé Richard, se lo importante que es para ti que consigamos esta alma.-reconoció la mujer, su delgada figura comenzó a saltar por los techos de la iglesia. La sombra había parado justo en las manecillas de reloj del BIG BEN, aquél gran reloj cuyas manecillas solo se habían detenido una vez por la intensa nieve de 1962.

La deforme criatura mostro sus afilados dientes, dispuestos a despedazar el cuerpo de la mujer que salto en su dirección.

-¡Caza Brujas!-el gritó resonó debajo del manto oscuro cubierto de estrellas, el sonido de una cuchilla atravesar la carne se oyó a medida que se extinguía lentamente. La silueta femenina aterrizo en el techo de un edificio. –Lo conseguimos-afirmó la voz femenina con entusiasmo.

-Sí, un gran trabajo como siempre. Kami-san-alagó la guadaña de color dorado, cuya hoja tenía adornos de cruces en el mango, cerca de la hoja.

Una mujer de figura delgada y curvea le sonrió a su compañero guadaña. Una sonrisa cautivadora que acompañada con aquellos vivaces ojos verdes y ondulado cabello largo, hecho con hebras de oro que le llegaban hasta la cintura. La gabardina que cubría sus pechos redondos y firmes así como medianos, bailo por la brisa de otoño, arrastrando consigo un par de hojas secas que rozaron la piel de sus torneadas piernas, al menos hasta los muslos.

La guadaña de color dorado brillo, convirtiéndose en una luz que se desvaneció de su mano y se traslado enfrente de la mujer, asimilando una forma humanoide. Un destello y en menos de un segundo había un hombre de tez pálida con cabellos negros, piel oscura y ojos oro. Vestido como si fuese un mayordomo. Hizo una reverencia a la mujer.

-Hombre lo digo enserio cámbiate el vestuario-bromeó Kami conteniendo su risa.

-Lo lamento Madam, pero bien sabe que como el día que perdí esa apuesta con usted esto es lo único que puedo comprar-confesó sin alterarse Richard, con expresión neutra.

-Eso te pasa por exagerar con el whisky y apostar todo el dinero de tu cuenta bancaria-regaño Kami, señalándole con un dedo.

-Pero si le dije que era débil al alcohol-susurró Richard, desviando la mirada con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Da igual, vamos a por un refrigerio y luego acompáñame.-pidió con gesto de disculpa Kami

-¿Es necesario el traslado?-quiso saber Richard, viendo a Kami con curiosidad.

-Es que quiero verla-se sincero ella, con los ojos cerrados, para luego abrirlos y caminar con las manos entrelazadas en su espalda, golpeando su cadera desde atrás. Se detuvo para ver la vista desde el borde del techo. Toda la ciudad llena con luces nocturnas, y la luna sangrienta le daba un toque oscuro.

-¡Ah! ¿Cuántos años tiene ya? ¿15, 16?-trató de adivinar Richard.

-Quince-aclaró Kami-Lo más probable es que no crucemos con mi ex marido: Spirit-comentó ella con desgana, suspiro.

-Comprendo, pero descuide Kami-san, es hora de que Spirit Death Scyth se haga a la idea de que no será la única guadaña mortal creada por usted.-habló Richard con voz divertida.

-Eso no me preocupa, me es más preocupante el hecho de que aun crea que tenemos algo. El siempre fue muy celoso de mí-agregó Kami. Sonrió-Pero bueno, solo falta una semana. Y estaré en Shibusen, con mi hija-Kami volvió a ver las estrellas y la luna-_"Solo espera un poco más, Maka"_

* * *

El atardecer se presento de improviso. Chrona no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo haciendo los deberes, o siquiera pensando en lo que le había dicho Maka aquella mañana.

_Corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron para poder alcanzar a la rubia, quien había regresado corriendo y entrado a los baños. Al entrar en el tocador de chicas, vieron con preocupación cómo Maka tenía la cabeza sumergida bajo el grifo de agua fría del lavamanos. Sus cabellos estaban siendo mojados._

_-¡M-Maka-chan!-exclamó Tsubaki alarmada._

_Maka aparto rápidamente la cabeza del grifo y lo cerro, sus colitas estaban desechas quedando solo su pelo mojado y lacio hacia abajo, su expresión se veía más relajada, aun jadeaba por la carrera que había hecho hasta el baño. Sorprendiendo a ambas chicas Chrona se golpeó la cara con ambas manos por lo menso tres veces tratando de reaccionar._

_-¡Bien! ¡Ya estoy bien!-exclamó Maka con energía._

_-¿S-segura que te encuentras bien Maka?-preguntó Chrona preocupada._

_-No, ahora sí, creo.-Dudo Albarn, miro a sus dos amigas serias.-Chicas les seré honesta-se mordió los labios-E-Esas personas están a un nivel totalmente diferente, sobre todo ese Miriyima, tenía intenciones hostiles y-y- su alma era…-Maka no pudo terminar de hablar porque la ninja había puesto sus manos en los hombros de la joven haciéndole callar._

_-Tranquila Maka-chan, todo estará bien._

_Maka asintió con una leve sonrisa, Chrona por otro lado tenía un nudo en el estomago, y un brazo cerca de su pecho, a modo de pucho. _

-Maka…-susurro la espadachín. Vio la ventana de barrotes de su cuarto, bueno. Suyo y de Miriyima, quien todavía no llegaba.

Vio su cama y decidió dormir temprano a fin de cuentas mañana seria otro largo día.

* * *

-Estúpidos-susurró Miriyima, recostado en uno de los picos del Shibusen, con los brazos a modo almohada tras su nuca.

_Había decidido recorrer las instalaciones de Shibusen para familiarizarse con el entorno antes que con la gente, esto no era Rusia. Ser frio y distante no le serviría ya se lo habían dicho sus tutores cuando se le comunico que debería trasladarse a Death City._

_-¡Hey nuevo!-alguien gritó a la distancia._

_Miriyima no tenía intenciones de volteasen por más que le llamasen, siempre eran las mismas estúpidas preguntas, el mismo ruido molesto. _

_Alguien le toco el hombro, y con cara de fastidio se volteo para ver a cinco chicos, al parecer dos eran técnicos, y los otros dos armas, estos le veían con una sonrisa. Miriyima supo que no era una sonrisa amigable, era de alguien cuyo grupito solo busca problemas._

_-¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto el aparente líder._

_-Miriyima-Bueno, no era tan maleducado como para no dar su nombre._

_-Bueno Miriyima-kun hemos oído rumores sobre ti, tengo entendido que te recluyes en tu cuarto o en un lugar silencioso. ¿Por qué?-indagó el muchacho._

_-Porque amo el silencio-respondió Miriyima sin mirarles._

_-Oh cierto, escuche algo sobre eso-menciono uno de los jóvenes-Tú madre asesino a tu padre frente a ti, mientras que tú solo miraste-se burló uno._

_Todo sucedió rápidamente en cámara lenta, las voces se fueron apagando, lentamente, él fu entrecerrando su mirada, sus ojos de un naranja vivaz se estaban decolorando hasta parecer de una tonalidad naranja viejo, como el durazno que se pudría. En una oscuridad que representaría el vacio de su cuerpo, un alma de color naranja comenzó a vibrar, más y más rápido. Se detuvo, y luego exploto._

_La energía que emergía del cuerpo de Miriyima había llevado volando al grupo de chicos, quienes al tratar de levantarse le veían extrañado. Miriyima seguía normal, al parecer esos idiotas no podían ver armas pensó Miriyima._

_Tras maldecir al moreno, el grupo se lanzo al ataque, continuando con las provocaciones verbales, y físicas en tanto Miriyima esquivaba y devolvía algunas patadas, y puñetazos, peleando cuerpo a cuerpo. Cuando estuvo distraído y alguien trato de atacarle por la espalda un una especie de círculo de luz ataco por sorpresa al agresor, aquella luz de color azul se elevo hacia el cielo y hacia atrás, luego fue adquirieron una luz blanca que bajo a la tierra y tomo la forma de un adolecente de cabellos azules cortos, ojos verdes, pantalones cortos y musculosa con el estampado de un dragón. Era Onichi, detrás de él venía una curiosa Lulu corriendo y Kayami con un cigarro en su boca._

_-¿Estos mocosos quisieron mostrarte su amor?- Kaya tenía una sonrisa divertida en los labios. Su pelo negro bailo con orgullo aun estando sujeto a una cola de caballo alta, y sus extensiones naranja caían delicadamente enmarcando sus facciones._

_-Solo me han hecho enfadar-aclaró Miriyima._

_-¿Hacerte enfadar uh?-La joven de extensiones sonrió._

_Kayami chasqueo los dedos. Onichi y Lulu asintieron a la vez, sus cuerpos brillaron y se convirtieron en rayos de luz, ascendiendo al cielo para luego aterrizar en las manos de Kayami, eran dos abanicos de mango delgado y bastante largos. Ambos de color azul, Kayami sonrió, al igual que Lulu y Onichi a pesar de estar transformados._

_-Vamos a mostrarle a los idiotas, el amor de los idiotas-agregó, sus ojos rasgados brillaron con malicia._

_Luego de aquello la pelea fue fácil de llevar, claro que luego vino el choque de ondas y…_

_Ocurrió la explosión._

Miriyima volvió a suspirar, había salido regresado a las catacumbas para poder irse a la cama, una buena noche de sueño le animaría. Definitivamente necesitaba una siesta, el mundo de los sueños era el único lugar donde el sonido no llegaría en miles de años, al menos para él. Abrió la pesada puerta de metal y entro en el cuarto, se dirigió a su cama y vio a Chrona quien tenía el rostro hundido en la almohada respirando tranquilamente.

-No es molesta-susurró Miriyima, antes de sentarse en la cama, quitarse las zapatillas y cubrirse con las sabanas para dormir.

* * *

Los rayos del día se filtraban por los cristales de las ventanas, los ojos verde esmeralda se abrieron lentamente. Maka se froto los ojos con la muñeca de una de sus manos, y salió de la cama. Se fijo en el reloj que tenía en su mesita de luz, al lado de su cama, eran las 6:00 am.

Tras salir de la cama, saco del armario la ropa que se pondría el día de hoy, ayer cuando volvió a casa había descubierto que Blair accidentalmente haciendo magia había acabado con la mayoría de su ropa por la cual debería usar las vestimentas que su madre le había enviado en sus viajes. Francamente Maka no quería usarla por pena, y más aun poco según ella la ropa la hacía parecer algo atrevida, con un sonrojo en sus mejillas cogió la ropa con los brazos, salió del cuarto y se dirigió al baño.

Por otro lado Soul tiro el despertador contra la pared, no porque tuviera deseos de dormir cinco minutos más y esperar a que Blair le despertase de manera sensual, sino por el hecho de que apenas tuviera levantarse debería ver a Maka, y seria incomodo. Por lo de ayer, y lo de anteayer. La imagen del desgraciado de Joshua pidiéndole salir a Maka le vino a la mente, por segunda vez. Apretó los dientes de tiburón. ¡Haría mierda a ese tipo!

Suspiro.

No entendía sencillamente que le ocurría, no bueno, si lo sabía; pero admitirlo no seria cool. O eso opinaba él. Después de todo, él solo era el arma, él compañero de luchas, su amigo. Nada más.

-Solo soy su amigo, nada más allá de eso-reconoció Soul, con la vista fija al techo, las sabanas no cubrían su cuerpo. Apretó los labios, y de un salto estuvo fuera de la cama, nada ganaba con quedarse ahí tirado.

Minutos después de haberse levantado y darse una ducha Soul había decidido ir a despertar a Maka, pero no la encontró. Fue entonces que se dirigió a la cocina y vio una nota en la mesa, junto a un desayuno ya listo pero frio. Eran tostadas con mantequilla, jugo de naranja recién exprimido, tocino y huevos en un plato.

-_ He salido primero, puedes calentar el desayuno en el microondas –_

_-"Últimamente parece como si quisiese evitarme"-_pensó Soul, hizo de la nota una bolita y la tiro al bote de basura que estaba en un rincón de la cocina-comedor. Tomo el plato con tocino, huevos y tostadas y lo puso en el microondas, eran las 7:00 am.

* * *

El sol se reía, con esa risa rasposa y vieja parecida a la de Papá Noel*. Los estudiantes de Shibusen estaban subiendo las escaleras discutiendo entre susurros y murmullos los horarios de sus próximas clases, sesiones de estudios y entrenamiento.

Unos chicos reían, pero pararon su risa, cuando unas delgadas piernas subieron las escaleras. Una cadera, si bien no se contoneaba de manera sensual, atraía las miradas gracias a los cortos pantaloncillos cortos, que comenzaban un poco más arriba de los muslos, casi llegando a la parte superior de estos, eran de un color crema. Una camisa de tirantes blanca hueso con bolados delgados y transparentes en la parte baja de la camisa, que llegaba hasta la cintura. Y para una mejor combinación unas botas negras, bueno usualmente era parte de su vestimenta común.

-_"¡Dios __qué vergüenza!"-_Maka cerró los ojos por unos segundos mientras subía los escalones. Su cabello suelto golpeaba suavemente su espalda.

-¡¿-¡¿Ma-Maka-chan?- gritaron Liz, Patty y Tsubaki, asombradas.

-H-Hola…-saludó nerviosa Maka, aun con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¡Te ves bien!-alagó Patty aplaudiendo.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?-farfulló Liz asombrada, acercándose a Maka.

-B-Blair jugó con su magia ayer y quemo mi ropa usual, por eso traje esta hoy-se apresuro a aclarar la rubia- Mi mamá me la envió por mi cumpleaños el año pasado.

-Oh, por un momento creí que no eras nuestra Maka-agregó con alivio Tsubaki.

-Tampoco es para exagerar sabes-dijo dolida Albarn.

-Bueno, por lo usual tú no vistes así. No puedes culparnos-puntualizo Liz.

-H-H-Hola…-saludó una voz femenina.

Las chicas se voltearon hacia la derecha para ver a Chrona con una sonrisa algo nerviosa, parpadearon al ver a Miriyima caminando detrás de Chrona, alejado más o menso unos dos metros de ella.

Maka frunció el ceño, pero rápidamente puso una sonrisa al ver a cara de confusión de la espadachína.

-¡Hola! ¿Cómo estas hoy Chrona?-quiso saber la rubia.

-Ah, etto…muy bien y pues te ves bien Maka-dijo Chrona con una sonrisa amable.

-Gracias-dijo la técnico riendo suavemente.- ¿Y porque…Miriyima está aquí?-pregunto con desconfianza y el tono de voz algo bajo, viendo al mencionado.

-¡Ah! B-Bueno el es mi compañero de cuarto-articuló con algo de timidez la muchacha.

-¡!-La cara que Maka tenía en esos momentos era de visible sorpresa, sin embargo alejo la tensión de sus facciones para no preocupar a su amiga. Podía sentir la inestabilidad emocional de Chrona, era una chica muy sensible y ella su amiga. No la lastimaría con suposiciones, por ahora.

-¡Te he dicho que eso no es simétrico!-el grito de Kid llego a los oídos de todo el alumnado, algunos ignoraron este hecho y siguieron en lo suyo. En tanto Black Star estaba caminando con cara de cansancio y molestia.- ¡Que pares te digo!-exigió Kid.

-¿Kid, Black Star?-Tsubaki lucia confundida, era normal que ambos peleasen, pero no tan temprano.

-¿Ha dicho algo que tenga que ver con simetría verdad?-preguntó Liz a Patty. La rubia asintió.-Oh, no.-gimió Liz.

-Es de mal gusto tener un agujero en los zapatos.-comentó Kid molesto, señalando la punta del pie derecho de Black Star, su zapato tenía un agujero por el cual se asomaba su dedo gordo-¡Si vas a tener un agujero, que sea en ambos zapatos!-exclamó Kid, fuera de sí.

-Buenos días-saludó Kalium a las muchachas que le vieron extrañadas. El chico de cabellos rubios y piel tostada se inclino a modo de disculpa, enfrente de Maka-Lamento las estupideces que mi Técnico dijo, no se sienta obligada a nada Maka-san.

-Ah, bueno, es muy amable de tu parte el disculparte por él-habló Maka, tratando de ser agradable.

-Es mi deber-afirmó Kalium viendo a Maka seriamente-Se supone que Joshua es mi Técnico por ende debo hacerme responsable por sus acciones también, somos un equipo.-explicó con determinación.

_-"Wow, el enserio luce determinado, ojala Soul fuese así"-_pensó asombrada Maka, sonriendo nerviosamente.

-¡Que ya dejes de joder!-vociferó Black Star.

Todos volvieron a ver al ninja y al shinigami, quienes estaban demasiado ofuscados en su discusión que no midieron su timbre de Voz, Miriyima se quito los audífonos, y suspiro.

-Podrían callarse-intervino, Miriyima amablemente. Tanto Kid como Black le miraron, para luego seguir en su discusión.-Ustedes…-siseo molesto.

-Oh, bueno aquí vamos supongo-murmuró con hastió Kalium.

-¿Eh? ¿El qué?-preguntaron las chicas viéndole extrañadas.

-Serian tan amable de guardar silencio-pidió Miriyima por segunda vez.

-Díselo a él-dijo Black mientras señalaba a Kid.

-¿Me estas echando la culpa?-Kid frunció el ceño-¡Para empezar es tu culpa por ser asimétrico!-añadió, apuntándole con el dedo.

-Haber si entiendo-Miriyima miro a Kid-Haces todo este jaleo porque él-señalo a Black Star-¿es asimétrico?-preguntó.

-¡Exacto! ¡No te parece una abominación!-Kid vio a Miriyima, su cara sudaba y su cuerpo temblaba. El otro moreno le vio, largamente.

-Todo este lio porque, es asimétrico-susurró.- ¡Y tú qué maldita sea!-bramó Miriyima.

Las chicas y Black abrieron los ojos asombrados, Kalium desvió la mirada con pena, y resignación.

-¡Tu andas juzgando por ahí quien es simétrico, y quien no lo es!, ¡irrumpes mi amado silencio y paz con tus gritos estúpidos! ¡Y TODO POR UN ESTUPIDO AGUJERO EN UN SOLO ZAPATO!-gritó.

-No es necesario que grites sabes-agregó Kid, tranquilo.

Miriyima volvió a mirarle largamente, se llevo una mano a la cara, tratando de contener su enojo, este niño mimado no entendía, verdaderamente no comprendía.

-Y no es necesario que un ser asimétrico como tu juzgue que es simétrico, y que no. Solo mírate, tienes tres líneas de un lado, y del otro no-atacó Miriyima, con una sonrisa.

Todos, menos Kalium. Miraron horrorizados a Miriyima, y luego a Kid, que se quedo quito, los minutos pasaron y seguía quieto, hasta que escupió sangre por la boca y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Del rostro del shinigami se asomaron dos lágrimas solitarias que bajaron por sus mejillas, y bañaron el suelo, mezclándose con la sangre.

-T-T-Tienes razón-la voz de Kid era un hipo lloroso-¿C-Como pude ser tan maldito?, un ser asimétrico como yo, juzgando la asimetría de los demás-más lagrimas siguieron cayendo.

-Me alegra que lo entendieses-agradeció Miriyima sonriendo con placer-La simetría comparada con el silencio no es más que una absurda perspectiva-comentó.

Kid dejo de llorar, sus lagrimas se habían secado repentinamente, vio con ojos oscuros a Miriyima, subiendo un poco el rostro, aun permanecía de rodillas. Se paro lentamente y vio directamente al otro chico. La sangre que salió de su boca se había secado, Kid quito un pañuelo del bolsillo de su traje y se limpio la barbilla. Cerró los ojos con gravedad, y volvió a guardar el pañuelo entre sus ropajes. Miriyima alzo una ceja.

-Repite lo que has dicho-retó Kid.

-Que la simetría no es más que una absurda perspectiva-repitió Miriyima. En ese momento sintió como alguien le pateaba en el abdomen mandándolo a rodar por el suelo, Miriyima paro su recorrido por tierra poniendo una mano como soporte, se levanto y vio a Death the Kid molesto-¿Qué te pasa bastardo?-preguntó.

-E-Esperen no peleen-rogó Chrona preocupada, nunca había presenciado esa agresividad en Shinigami-kun ni siquiera cuando peleo por primera vez con ella. Se detuvo cuando Liz le toco el hombro, negando con la cabeza resignada.

-Han insultado a la simetría que tanto ama, no te escuchara.-Liz se oía seria, para luego poner una mueca de desagrado-Porque demonios justo esta mañana, pensé que ver a Maka vestida como un chica era un milagro.

-¡Oye!-se quejó Maka, con un sonrojo.

-¡Para que lo sepas la simetría es una ley natural!-exclamó Kid.

-¿Eh?-dijeron todos los espectadores de la pelea de manera estúpida. Muchos alumnos se habían agrupado cerca del sitio del conflicto cuando vieron a Miriyima gritar.

-Desde que la tierra fue creada, Dios nos ha dado todo simétricamente, arboles, ríos, cielo, tierra.-comenzó Kid tranquilamente.

-Pero la tierra tiene diferentes relieves, y no puedes asegurar que el mar sea simétrico, genio-habló Miriyima.

-Ignorando lo que el ser asimétrico ha dicho-dijo Kid con una sonrisa hacia los demás. Ignorando olímpicamente al chicos de ojos naranja.

-¿Desde cuándo soy asimétrico?-susurró enfadado Miriyima.

-Como decía este mundo es totalmente asimétrico, sin embargo el hombre es quien no entiende este concepto divino. Las tradiciones y costumbres se fueron perdiendo y pensando de manera abstracta, dando forma a las figuras: curvas libres.

-Te estás yendo por las ramas-opinó Miriyima, bostezando.

-Bueno para ponértelo simple. La perfección recae en la simetría, en la igualdad, aun separada.-dijo Kid, orgulloso con una sonrisa.

-Ese es el motivo por el cual admiras tanto la simetría.

-Exacto. Y no permitiré que nadie se burle de ello-afirmó con voz severa, sus ojos oro se clavaron en los naranja de Miriyima.

-Ya veo te ofendiste, pero sabes tú y todos han estado violando mis perspectiva de vida siempre, y aun así no llego a tales extremos.

Kid le vio con confusión.

-Para mí el silencio es lo mejor. La perfección y la única manera de ver la hermosura del mundo. Por ejemplo el canto de los pájaros es hermoso, pero luego de un rato se hace irritante. Solo cuando no oyes nada puedes ver la realidad, el silencio permite que tus otros sentidos se desarrollen, puedes ver mas allá, inclusive descifrar las emociones de la gente. Poder comunicarse con la mirada, los gestos, esos es algo que muy pocos pueden hacer, la conexión y las maneras de comunicación cuando reina el silencio es demasiado perfecta. La belleza de la naturaleza y las personas resalta más en un ambiente silencioso que en uno lleno de bullicio.-explicó con tranquilidad el ruso. –Si comparamos la simetría es solo…una triste excusa para alguien que se siente inferior al mundo.

Ninguno de los dos vacilo, ambos comenzaron a liberar sus ondas de alma, el aire se hizo pesado, sobre todo para Maka debido a su percepción de armas. La rubia trago saliva, al ver como las almas de ambos chicos crecían, a medida que sus sentimientos de resentimiento hacia el otro lo hacían a una mayor velocidad.

Maka noto que la forma del alma de Miriyima era un poco extraña, tenía dos cuernos raros en la parte superior y era de un color naranja suave.

Ambos chicos entrecerraron las miradas, dieron un paso y desaparecieron. Maka parpadeo, podía sentirlos pelear, pero la velocidad de ambos chicos era demasiada. Kid se hizo visible deslizándose por el suelo, con intenciones de frenar tras ser atacado (al parecer) con las yemas de sus dedos en el suelo, Kid permaneció inclinado. Del cielo bajo Miriyima con un puño en dirección a la cabeza de Kid, este lo esquivo, al no poder frenar su puño, el golpe de Miriyima fue recibió por el suelo de concreto lo que ocasiono el levantamiento de una nube de polvo, en la cual Miriyima se adentro. Agudizo el oído para escuchar al chico muerte, abrió los ojos y se agacho a tiempo para esquivar un rodillazo dirigido a su nuca, pateo uno de los pies de Kid desde su posición desequilibrándole un poco. El hijo de shinigami dio un salto hacia atrás poniéndose delante de Miriyima, le sujeto un brazo, el otro joven le dio un patada en las costillas. Kid tuvo que cerrar un ojo por el dolor, para luego tomar por el cuello a Miriyima, el otro jadeo por la falta de aire, le dio un rodillazo en el estomago a Kid, este se separo por el dolor. Las pupilas de Miriyima se contrajeron y volvieron de un intenso naranja. Kid sintió como su alma se estremeció un instante, se separo de Miriyima y le vio desconfiado, fue entonces que lo noto. No podía ori nada.

_-Has podido sentirlo-_hablo Miriyima, Kid se metió los dedos en las orejas, tratando de sacarse cerilla que no tenia. Kid paro al ver que Miriyima no movió los labios para hablar_.-Sorprendido ¿no?, no te culpo después de todo, tu alma solo se adapto a mi Prisión Silenciosa.-_habló, aun sin mover los labios.

* * *

Maka y los demás no entendían prácticamente, nada.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Liz preocupada-Ninguno puede hablar, pareciera que Kid no es capaz de oír.

-Maka-chan tu percibes y ves almas, puedes decirnos que sucede-dijo Tsubaki, viendo a la técnico rubia-¿Maka-chan?-volvió a llamar, la joven Albarn tenía una cara consternada.

-P-Por así decirlo el alma de Kid está dentro de la de Miriyima.

-¿Qué has dicho? ¡Eso es sencillamente imposible!-aseguró Black Star.

-No si se trata de Miriyima-afirmó Kalium.

-¿Tu sabes lo que ocurre Kalium-san?-preguntó Maka, segura de que el chico de piel tostada tenia las respuestas que todos querían en esos instantes.

-Bueno, Kid-sama simplemente ha caído en la Prisión Silenciosa de Miriyima.-aclaró el chico.

-¿Prisión Silenciosa?-Liz se oía confundida.

-Es una habilidad que Miriyima-kun posee. Se trata de por así decirlo de atraer al alma del oponente a un ambiente tranquilo y estable lleno de silencio. –Mientras decía eso dibujo en un cuaderno dos almas cualquieras, luego una flecha y un alma más grande que otra. La más pequeña permanecía en el interior de la más grande.-En otros términos, una vez se ha accedido a ese campo de tranquilidad y estabilidad el alma se relaja hasta el punto de olvidar dar órdenes al cuerpo. Si bien el cerebro da las órdenes y las transmite, si el alma permanece más tranquila y relajada de lo normal, la única parte que permanecerá activa será el pensamiento. En otras palabras solo el camino de la comunicación por medio de los pensamientos es permitido. Lo cual claro es una desventaja dado que tanto el oponente como el usuario de la habilidad sabrán cuales serán los siguientes movimientos del otro.

-Comprendo, es decir que están parejos.-Maka fijo su vista hacia ambos chicos, estos ahora peleaban a una velocidad que todos pudieran seguir pero Kid parecía esquivar los ataques de manera rápida, sin calcular, ni contraatacar.-Pero es raro, Kid no responde con la misma velocidad de Miriyima.

-Otra habilidad de Miriyima es la Esfera Ante-Ante. Miriyima tiene puestos sus cascos, ven-dijo señalando hacia el mencionado. Y efectivamente Miriyima tenía los auriculares puestos

-Tienes los auriculares puestos-dijo Tsubaki sorprendida.

-La Esfera Ante-Ante es una técnica de defensa que Miriyima usa al usar la Prisión Silenciosa. Usando su frecuencia de alma como escudo protector sobre él antepone un sonido, música o lo que sea y, de esa manera el sonido del cual trata protegerse no llega a él. De esa forma Miriyima puede resguardar sus pensamientos, voz, y mente, centrándolo por completo en el combate-terminó de esclarecer Kalium.

-Eso quiere decir que Kid está en desventaja-murmuró Patty seria, su hermana le vio incrédula, si Patty se ponía seria al observar un combate eso solo significaba que las cosas no terminarían bien.

-¡Esto es malo sino detenemos el combate seguro se matan!-aulló Liz, revolviéndose los cabellos-abrió un poco los ojos-Sin mencionar que están destruyendo el colegio y a Kid le dará un infarto en cuanto se percate de ello.-apuntó Liz, con voz cansina.

-¿P-Pero como lo hacemos?-Chrona se había volteado a Maka, la rubia siempre tenía un plan.

Los labios de Maka estaban apretados, no tenía ningún plan o manera de parar a esos dos. Sencillamente, la explicación de Kalium basto para saber que no sería fácil irrumpir en la prisión silenciosa. Ahogo un chillido de sorpresa cuando vio una bata blanca, parchada jugar con el aire.

* * *

_-Este tipo…-_Kid volvió a esquivar uno de los puñetazos de Miriyima, escupió sangre cuando sintió la manera en que la rodilla del muchacho se hundió en su estomago. Se aparto de un salto del chico, para luego correr hacia él, se tiro al suelo, deslizándose por este, puso sus manos en el piso, haciendo fuerza con sus brazos, y elevo una pierna que dio de lleno contra la mandíbula del su contrincante. Ocasionado que diese unos pasos hacia atrás. Miriyima rio, le había permitido dar ese golpe para que no se percatara de su habilidad. Oculto una mano detrás de su espalda, esta empezó a brillar suavemente, haciendo parecer que su piel adquiría una tonalidad anaranjada, luego marrón.

_-"Este es tu fin Shinigami"-_Miriyima sonrió ampliamente, tanto, que parecía que su rostro se haría pedazos por ello. Debajo de su flequillo sus ojos temblaban ansiosos.

Pero no ocurrió nada, sintió una presión en su brazo, doblándose. Giro la cabeza y se encontró con un hombre de cabellos grises, cicatrices en el rostro y redondos anteojos, en los cuales se escondían unos ojos verde musgo le miraban de manera fría. Era el Doctor Stein.

* * *

Maka sonrió al ver como la defensa de Miriyima se disolvía, las almas volvían a la normalidad, y todo había terminado por así decirlo bien. Se acerco a los alborotadores que eran reprendidos al parecer por el profesor Stein. Se froto los ojos al ver que Miriyima se acariciaba la muñeca de su mano derecha, en la cual Maka creyó ver la piel de color miel. Cuando volvió a ver noto que era blanca.

-Seguro que son alucinaciones mías-dijo bajito_-"Soul tiene razón tanto estudio afecta mi salud"-_reflexionó, más tranquila.

-No sé que allá pasado para que comenzaran a pelear, pero la escuela a quedado muy dañada.

-¿Qué?-Kid se puso de piedra, con una sonrisa nerviosa en su cara.

-Que la escuela quedo hecha un desastre, solo observa.-Stein miro hacia el frente. Kid se giro y vio como al menos dos de los picos se de las torres se habían partido, daño provocado cuando iniciaron el combate y Kid propino una pateado en uno de los picos, Miriyima le había dado con el puño a otro haciéndolo pedazos y pateándolos en dirección de Kid quien los había esquivado. El hijo de Shinigami comenzó a sudar.

Luego estaba la el piso. El agujero que Miriyima había provocado era pequeño, pero el impacto hacia arrasado por lo menos cinco metros de la entrada en forma circundante. Kid comenzó a temblar, y a tener un tic nervioso en la ceja.

Y para rematarla Stein informo que se tardaría por lo menos diez días en reparar los daños.

Diez días.

Diez días, casi dos semanas viviendo con aquella asimetría. Y lo peor era que lo había causado él ¡Pero todo fue por amor a la simetría, para defenderla! ¡No fue a posta, no lo fue!

Kid escupió sangre de su boca, lagrimas rojas nacieron de sus ojos y cayó al suelo, con un hilo de sangre resbalando de la comisura de su boca.

-Mátenme, no merezco vivir-rogó, suplicante pero abatido.

Patty se rio estúpidamente, mientras Liz suspiraba a sabiendas de que esto ocurriría. Tsubaki solo sonrió levemente al ver que por lo menos todo se había tranquilizado. Chrona suspiro y vio a Miriyima, sus miradas se cruzaron, el chico la desvió molesto, la joven ladeo la cabeza tímidamente, Maka le palmeo el hombro y dijo que debían ir a clases, ya se habían retrasado bastante, Chrona asintió.

Black Star por otro lado apretó los dientes, miro la profundidad del golpe de Miriyima. Cinco metros arrasados y un pequeño agujero. Tsubaki le pregunto si le ocurría algo, él solo negó con una sonrisa y una estridente risa. Empujando a Tsubaki con la excusa de que deberían ir a clases para que él pudiera deslumbrar a aquellas inocentes y tontas mentes mortales. La pelinegra asintió, algo feliz por pensar que su Técnico estaba tomando más conciencia de su posición.

Detrás de Black Star podía verse que el agujero no era pequeño, sino profundo, tan profundo que Black al forzar la mirada pudo descubrir que su golpe había abierto una pequeña entrada para gatos, o hormigas al lugar donde hace algunos años estuvo durmiendo el Kishin Ashura.

Había llegado hasta debajo de la escuela.

**Continuara…**

* * *

Próximo Episodio:

Marie-¡Awww quiero un novio!-

Azusa-Sempai, no creo que sea buena idea el matrimonio no es tan importante.

Marie-Azusa, tu aun eres muy joven, eres mi amiga y te quiero pero te aseguro que debo buscarme un buen novio.

Azusa-Siendo sincera no le entiendo sempai. Ha sido así desde que veníamos a la escuela.

Marie-Decidido la clase de mañana será al aire libre: Cacería de chicos.

Azusa-¡Sempai eso es poco profesional! ¡Además suena desesperado!...y dudo que las alumnas estén tan desesperadas como usted.

Marie-Golpe a Azusa-chan.

Azusa-¡N-No espera!-

El próximo capítulo se titula: Las eternas y viejas primaveras de Marie-sensei.

No te lo pierdas o me llevare tu alma.

Marie-¡Yei!

Azusa-E-Es una bruta-se pone hielo en mejilla derecha.

* * *

**N/A: **Creo que la pelea no me quedo tan dramática como esperaba. Por cierto soy un fiasco al describir peleas.

Black Star- ¡Tu tranquila! ¡Con un Dios de las batallas como yo delante de ti, describir peleas será pan comido para ti! Nyajajajaja

Sui-Me gusto escribir la parte de Chrona y Maka. Y creo que Kid me salió IC, a pesar de no haberlo usado mucho XD.

Black Star-¡Oye cuando habrá un capítulo dedicado a Ore-sama!

Sui-Cuando tenga idea para uno, el próximo será para Marie-sensei, podremos ver su infancia y, su presente, y bueno ustedes saben. – se ríe-.

Black Star-¡Dejen Reviews! ¡Háganlo! ¡Ore-sama se los ordena!

Sui-Ya se le subió el complejo de todo poderoso a la cabeza -w-U

Papa Noel*: Mejor conocido como Santa Claus o de tantas otras maneras en el mundo.


End file.
